Teach Me How To Love
by HieiLover2004
Summary: WARNING: Threesome! Hiei is new to love and he is hoping that Kurama can show him what it's like to be loved. Can Hiei win Kurama's love or will he loose Kurama to another? KuramaxHieix? KxHx?...
1. Friendship

-Smiles- YAY!!!!! Here's my newest story I told you all about in _My Child how do you think you came to be?. _I'm so happy that everyone enjoyed that story. So, I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Freindship**

"HIEI!" Kurama yelled as Hiei was hit by a demon. Moving quickly Kurama caught Hiei before he hit the ground.

Kurama and Hiei had ran into a couple of demons on their way to Kurama's. Yusuke and Kuwabara lived to far away to be reached. The communicators laid on Kurama's desk at his house.

"Hiei, Hiei, answer me." Kurama said shaking him slightly. Hiei's eyes opened, "Fox? Is that you?" Kurama smiled picking Hiei up in his arms, "Yes, Hiei, it's me." He brought Hiei over to a tree and set him down at the bottom of it.

"You stay here. I promise to me right back." Kurama said pulling out his rose whip. When he turned back to the demon his eyes were gold not green. The over-protective fox was coming out.

The demon took a step back when he felt the slight change in Kurama's energy. "How dare you hurt him. For that I kill you where you stand." Hiei's head whipped up at the voice.

It sounded like Yoko but he could still hear Shuichi's voice in there too. Than he blushed because of the protective sound in Kurama's voice. It was new to Hiei and made him embarrassed.

With a quick flick of the wrist Kurama killed the demon. Turning back to Hiei he froze in place. Hiei sat there staring at him wide-eyed and with a blush. "Hiei, are you alright?" Kurama asked.

Hiei tried to back up but it only made him stand. Kurama didn't understand Hiei's reaction. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Kurama asked. Hiei shook his head quickly and it made him dizzy.

"I'm finnnne Fooooox." Hiei said swaying. "No your not Hiei." Kurama said grabbing Hiei and studding him. Seeing that Hiei couldn't stand at the moment Kurama picked him up bridal style.

"Stupid Fox, put me down." Hiei said trying to get down. Kurama held him tighter, "Don't struggle or I'm bringing you to Genkai's like this." "Are you going to tell the detective and the oaf about this?" Hiei asked looking to the demons coupes.

"Yes it's only fair too. That way he can tell Koenma and we wont have to worry about it anymore." Kurama said. They were quiet the rest of the way to Kurama's.

**YUSUKE**

"Come on Kuwabara you can do better than that." Yusuke said laughing. Kuwabara got up off the ground and got back out his spirit sword, "I'm gonna kill you for that Yusuke." Yusuke laughed louder as Kuwabara chased after him.

They were at Genkai's. They were suppose to be training but it turned into a chase. Yukina sat up at the porch watching them. She laughed as she watched Yusuke running from Kuwabara. Genkai came out with tea.

"Hey, stop fooling around. I brought you all some tea, don't dump it, if you do no more." Genkai said and walked back inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara headed for the porch when Yusuke's phone went off.

"Hey Kurama, what's up?" He asked seeing who it was. When he heard that Kurama and Hiei took on a couple demons he started firing off questions. Kurama informed him that only Hiei got hurt the worse and to let Koenma know about it. Agreeing Yusuke hung up.

Grumbling under his breath he pulled put his communicator to call Koenma. Seeing his friends worries faces he quick told them everything was fine. "Yusuke, what is it? I have a lot of work to do." Koenma said when he saw Yusuke on the screen.

"Whatever, Kurama and Hiei just killed a couple of demons by the park. Did you have any idea that they were there?" Yusuke asked. Koenma stared at Yusuke blankly before shaking his head. Angry, Yusuke was about to scream at Koenma but Kuwabara stopped him.

"Calm down Yusuke, you said yourself that they're ok." He said. Yukina looked at Yusuke, "Do they need any help with their injuries?" This time all eyes were on Yusuke. With a weird look on his face he shrugged.

Genkai stepped forward, "Kurama and Hiei should be fine. Kurama will contact one of us if he needs help. Koenma find out more about these demons. Me, Yusuke and Kuwabara will go check out the site." With this everyone went to do as told.

**KURAMA'S**

"Hiei, are you awake?" Kurama asked looking at him. No response came from Hiei. Kurama had laid him on his bed once he got home. It has appeared that Hiei fell asleep to regain his lost energy. Carefully Kurama stripped Hiei to his boxers.

Standing he went to get his first aid kit. Going back to Hiei Kurama sat down on his knees next to the bed. Collecting the things he needed he kept glancing at Hiei. He had not moved since he had put him there and it worried Kurama.

After he bandaged Hiei's wound he went to cook dinner. It was about five o'clock and he was getting hungry. He made enough vegetables and chicken with Makai sauce for Hiei to have when he woke up.

When the food was just about done Kurama went back upstairs to his room to see if Hiei had awaken. He hadn't so Kurama went back downstairs to eat alone. He sat facing the kitchen door encase Hiei woke up while he was eating.

Unfortunately for Kurama, Hiei never woke and he sat all alone in the quiet. He cleaned up the kitchen and put Hiei's food into the fridge for later. Deciding to get some extra sleep he went back to his room.

Changing for bed he kept checking on Hiei to see if he had awaken. After brushing his teeth he slid into bed next to Hiei. Tonight Hiei slept on the inside of the bed. Kurama hoped that in the morning he wouldn't be to mad.

**MORNING**

Hiei woke up to the soft feeling of a bed. Turning his head and opening his eyes he saw Kurama sleeping peacefully next him. He blushed when he realized just how close Kurama was to him.

Than he realized that he couldn't get out of bed without disturbing the fox. Scooting over to the very edge of the bed Hiei watched Kurama with wide-eyes. Hiei only hoped that by the time Kurama woke up he would be calm again.

A little while later Kurama woke up and opened his eyes. He saw Hiei pressed up against the wall and staring at him. Confused Kurama sat up, "Hiei what's wrong?" That seemed to pull Hiei back to the real world.

Moving away from the wall Hiei shook his head, "Just thinking." "Do you hurt anywhere?" Kurama asked him remembering his injuries. Hiei shook his head, "Not really. I can feel a little pain but not much."

"Alright, let me look at your wounds than we can get dressed and get some breakfast." Kurama said getting off the bed. It was than that Hiei realized that both him and Kurama were wearing nothing but boxers.

Blushing he looked out the window. The sun wasn't too high in the air so Hiei knew that it was about seven or eight o'clock. Feeling the bed move he looked back at Kurama. "Come closer I can't reach your wound from there." The fox said.

Hiei scooted closer but kept his eyes on Kurama's hands. Watching the fox unwrap the wound Hiei blushed again. "Well, it looks much better I guess the treatment and some rest did you good. I wont have to wrap it up as long as you don't irritate it." Kurama smiled up at Hiei.

"Hn. Good, I hate to be all wrapped up. You wont let me leave until I'm not unwrapped." Hiei said. Kurama laughed as he put the first aid kit up, "Come on let's get breakfast. How does pancakes sound?" Hiei nodded following Kurama to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXX**

Well, ow was that? Did you like it? I'm going to try and make the chapters longer in this one. And this time I promise I will. I'm trying to go for longer chapters because I want to make my stories longer. Please review!


	2. To Be With You

I would like to thank **FireFox546**and **Silver-arctos-star **for the review. I'm glad you two like it! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: To Be With You**

Hiei sat at the table eating his pancakes quietly. His wounds healed nicely but his energy was still a little low. He knew Kurama wouldn't let him leave until his energy was stable.

He glanced up at Kurama. Kurama's head was down and it appeared that he was thinking. Looking more closely though you could see sadness and regret. Now Hiei was really confused.

"Fox?" Hiei questioned. Kurama didn't move a muscle and he kept his head down. Scooting his chair closer to Kurama he shook the teen lightly, "Fox?!" Kurama's head shot up to look at Hiei, "What is it Hiei?" Hiei shook his head, "Nothing, never mind."

This was ridiculous! The fox would ask for help if he needed it, wouldn't he? 'Of course he would. He's lived two lives, if he needs help he'll ask.' Hiei thought.

He pulled his forgotten pancakes in front of him and continued to eat. When he was done Kurama picked up his plate and washed it. That's when Hiei noticed Kurama's plate was on the counter.

There was food still on it and a container next to it. "Kurama, aren't you hungry?" Hiei asked. Kurama seemed to hesitate before he answered, "I'm not really hungry right now. I'll have it later." Now, Hiei knew something was up.

"What is it fox? And don't tell me nothing. I saw the sadness in your eyes and hesitation on your answer." Hiei said watching Kurama closely. Without turning around Kurama asked, "Let's go into the living room shall we? I'll explain in there." Hiei followed knowing he would get his answer one way or another.

When they were seated on the couch Hiei spoke first, "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kurama looked away from Hiei and didn't speak. He knew Hiei would grow inpatient if he didn't get an answer soon.

"Those demons, something didn't seem right about them. It's like they had no spirit energy and than when they saw us they did." Kurama said. "What the hell is _that _suppose to mean?" Hiei asked. Kurama didn't expect to have to explain to Hiei.

"Did you know they were there before they attacked us?" Kurama asked. Hiei thought about it and shook his head. Kurama nodded agreeing. "Neither did I. Though once they saw us they has lots of energy yet Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina or Shizuru didn't sense it." Kurama said.

Hiei thought about it again. Even though Genkai's temple was far away with the energy pouring pouring off those demons they should have felt a little energy. "What are we going to do about it now Kurama? They're dead." Hiei said.

"Let's contact Koenma and see if he has any information on the demons." Kurama said standing. Hiei stood as well and followed Kurama to his bedroom. Picking up the communicator Kurama flipped it open and Koenma's face appeared. He looked angry.

"Yusuke, what do you... oh." He said noticing Kurama. "Can I help you Kurama?" He asked. "Do you have any information about those demons?" Kurama asked. "Yes, I do. Please come to my office alone." Koenma said. Glancing at Hiei Kurama asked, "Can I bring Hiei with me?"

"Of course, just don't bring anyone else. I can trust you two not to do anything stupid." Koenma said and the screen went black. "Let's go Hiei." Kurama said and Hiei grunted.

**KOENMA'S**

With him getting all the information together he kept glancing at Hiei and Kurama. Obviously, he was nervous about something. "Is something wrong Koenma?" Kurama asked.

This made the Reikai God jump, "No! No, I just have a little information to collect for you." "Please take your time. We're in no hurry." Kurama said.

Hiei looked at the fox confused. He was so nervous before they left, now it was like nothing was wrong. 'What the hell is going on with Kurama?' Hiei wondered.

What he didn't know is that when they got back to Kurama's he was going to find out.

"Here's everything I have. Please once you have looked it over bring it back. Just remember not to say anything to anyone else." Koenma said handing Kurama two thick folders. "Thank you Koenma they will be returned to you by tomorrow night." Kurama said and bid Koenma a farewell.

**KURAMA'S**

Upon walking into the house Kurama put the folders on the table. Turning he headed for the stairs. Hiei watched on confused. There goes Kurama mood again, it changed as soon as they got home.

"Kurama, aren't you going to look at the information?" Hiei asked. Kurama was half way up the stairs yet he stopped. "I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll start looking the them. Maybe after that we could go for ice cream or go train." Kurama said.

Hiei liked the idea of ice cream and training. Hiei knew, of course, when Kurama mentioned ice cream and training in the same sentence it was only the two of them training. Hiei decided to open the folders so Kurama could choose which one he wanted to look at first.

Upon opening the fist one he saw a picture of Kuronue. Stumbling back his eyes widened. Kuronue was dead there's no way it could of been him. Hearing the water for the shower turn on he decided to read it himself.

About a half an hour later Kurama got out of the shower. When he opened the door he could see the glow of the kitchen light but everything was quiet. He went to his room to get dressed. 'I guess Hiei left. He's not here and I don't hear him in the kitchen.' Kurama thought.

Once he was dressed and he had brushed out his hair he went downstairs. He stopped in the kitchen doorway and stared. Hiei sat in a chair with the folders open and he was reading them. Hiei didn't even know Kurama was there because he was so caught up in the information.

Going over to the fridge Kurama asked, "Find anything interesting about them?" Hiei head whipped up and stared at Kurama before he shook his head. Of course that was a lie, Hiei found tons of stuff he could be telling Kurama. It's just that it all involved Kuronue.

Kurama set two cups of hot cocoa on the table before sitting down across from Hiei. Reaching out he picked up some of the papers to look at. Hiei prayed none of them involved Kuronue. He was surprised when Kurama let out a small growl staring at the papers. Kurama just threw them back on the table.

When Kurama raised his head his eyes met Hiei's. "What's wrong Fox?" Hiei asked a little nervous. "Those demons profiles isn't all he gave us and he knows it." Kurama said. Hiei knew that Kurama was referring to Koenma.

When Hiei's expression softened and they couldn't look away from each other all Kurama could think was, 'To be with you is like being with the other me.'

**XXXXXXXX**

Ok, here's the next chapter. I will emit I have no idea where I'm going with this. It has no plot or anything. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. So, I hope this chapter turned out alright. Please review, flames welcome.


	3. What was he like?

**HEEEEEEELLLLLOOOOO!!!!! I hope everyone is excited about the next chapter cause here it is. I know the beginning is kinda boring. I promise things start getting better after this chapter. I'm just warming up.**

**Oh, and those who read **_**My Child, How Do You Think You Came To Be **_**did I say I was going to write a sequel to it? If I said I was I'm sorry that I forgot. And if I didn't for those who were confused I will write one. Ideas are welcome.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: What was **_**he **_**like?**

Hiei heard Kurama's thought brush the back of his mind. It didn't make since to him. Kurama said 'another me'. Maybe Yoko? Or was it something more?

It's been a week since then and Hiei was still thinking about it. He hasn't seem Kurama since then either, not even to follow an keep an eye on the fox. He didn't know how to face Kurama right now. He has to make himself face Kurama without thinking about it.

Sitting in a tree outside Genkai's temple was Hiei. He saw Yusuke walking up the steps. Yusuke always liked to train with everyone instead of just Genkai, but he was alone today. So, why was he here?

When he got to the top of the stairs he headed for the forest. This caught Hiei's interest. "Come on out Hiei. We need to talk." Yusuke said. Hiei landed a few feet in front of Yusuke, "Talk?"

He glared at Hiei, "Have you seen Kurama lately?" Hiei studied Yusuke for a moment before answering, "No, not since last week." Obviously something was wrong. "Oh, I was hoping you would know what happened to him?" Yusuke said hanging his head.

Something happened to Kurama? "He locked himself away in his house and turned off his phone. He's been like that since he got the information from Koenma." Yusuke said answering Hiei's unspoken question.

In a flash Hiei was gone. Yusuke hoped he was headed for Kurama's.

**KURAMA'S**

Looking at his window for the umpteenth time he sighed. He was hoping Hiei would show up. There was something he needed to tell him, telling Hiei was safest.

Kurama was laying on his bed in nothing but red boxers. Closing is eyes he tried to sleep. A noise from his window, however, made him sit up. "Hiei." Hiei looked up when he heard his name. 'Oh God.' He thought.

When Kurama was about to say how much he had missed him Hiei growled. "What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Kurama was taken back by Hiei's harsh voice. "Do you know how worried I was when the detective said he had to talk to me about you?" Hiei hissed.

Ok, so he would only emit he was worried to the fox. Kurama though still couldn't move let alone speak. It's like he was paralyzed. Hiei growled again stepping closer. That's all it took for Kurama to jump off his bed.

"Wha... What do you mean?" Kurama asked. "You lock yourself up in your room and shut off the ningen device so that not even your ningen mother can contact you." Hiei said stepping closer to the cornered fox.

Now, Kurama was nervous. He wasn't sure if Hiei had heard from Yusuke or had been spying on him. Watching Hiei get closer Kurama scooted further back.

Kurama hit the wall and knew he was in trouble. Or was he? "Well, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I wasn't sure where you were though." Kurama said. Hiei this time took a step back towards the window. Kurama had something to talk to him about?

Swallowing the lump in his throat Kurama lowered his head. "It's about Kuronue." Hiei's eyes widened. Kurama _wanted _to talk about Kuronue? And to him no less? Seeing Kurama leaning against the wall with his head down Hiei sighed.

"What was he like Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama lifted his head to look at Hiei, surprised. Hiei actually wanted to listen and help him? Now, he couldn't back out, even if he wanted to. "He's... he's everything." Kurama said. Hiei nodded, it was a start.

"What did you want to tell me about him?" Hiei asked watching Kurama. He wanted to make sure that Kurama wasn't forcing out the information for his sake. "A partner of his is who we killed. I believe that is why Kuronue was put into the files as well." Kurama said sliding down the wall to sit on the carpeted floor.

Hiei moved closer to Kurama until he was seated next to him on the floor. "At first, when you were still there, I didn't understand. After you left though I read through all the files." Kurama said with his head still down.

Than he looked up at Hiei, "I'm so sorry. You were hurt because of me. Those demons were trying to kill me. They wanted revenge for Kuronue's death and were blaming me for it. I'm so sorry." Hiei shook his head.

"If all it took was for me to get hurt for you to stay alive I would gladly do it again." Hiei said. Not thinking about it Kurama hugged Hiei, "Oh, Hiei, thank you. I'm still sorry you had to get hurt because of me. But you made me feel a lot better."

Hiei listened to Kurama talk about Kuronue, still holding him in his arms. Until Kurama came to one point, "That's when you and Kuronue became lovers, isn't it?" Kurama nodded, "Yes, it was right after a heist at Yokishima's Castle. Kuronue was injured badly. We were in one of Yoko's dens and what Kuronue considered his death bed. That night he confessed his love to me."

Kurama held back tears. Every time he talked or thought about Kuronue tears came to his eyes. "How long were you together with him?" Hiei asked. He knew this was upsetting Kurama but he didn't want to bring this up another time when Kurama was willing to now. "Almost 25 years, just ten more days and it would of been." Kurama said.

"Hiei, if Kuronue was still alive and Yoko never died, do you think we would of still met?" Kurama asked. This question caught Hiei off guard. Thinking of an answer Hiei gave a small smile, "Yes, given time I do believe so."

This made Kurama smile, "And you would of still had that special place in my heart like you do now. You were my first true friend in this world Hiei and I do appreciate it." Hie blushed and thought, 'Me too.' Though there was no way he would ever voice those words.

'Just because Kurama said that does not mean he is laying his heart out to me.' Hiei thought angerly. In reality though that was just what Kurama was doing. Giving his heart to Hiei. Hiei just never realized it.

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, what did you think? Is it any good? I would like to know even if you think it's not good or terrible. Please review and the next chapter may come sooner. :)**


	4. Nightmare

**ENJOY! (\/) Bunny!**

** (")(")**

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

When Kurama was finished telling his story about Kuronue he had fallen asleep in Hiei's arms. Lifting him Hiei brought him top his bed. Stripping to his boxers Hiei lied beside Kurama and willed himself to sleep.

Kuramawoke up at about four in the morning and noticed he was in his bed. Turning his head to the side his eyes widened when he saw Hiei. 'He stayed? I thought he would of left for sure.' He thought staring at Hiei. Hiei looked so innocent when he slept, his ruff appearance replaced with the youth. Pulling Hiei closer Kurama sighed contently and fell back asleep.

Hiei opened his eyes and smiled. He watched Kurama slept just as he new Kurama did to him. He was happy to be in his fox's' arms. Hiei flinched at the slip. 'Great, now I'm calling him _my_ fox. Kurama wouldn't like that very much.' Hiei thought still looking up at Kurama.

Looking away quickly he laid his head on Kurama's chest, snuggled up closer and fell back asleep. Both slept more soundly knowing the other was closer now. So far, everything seemed fine. Till that night about two days later.

Hiei was called away to handle some business in Makai, Kurama was left in Ningenkai. Kurama stared out the window with a frown. The window was open with a soft breeze entering the room. The same window Hiei just left out of. With a heavy sigh Kurama went downstairs to make some lunch.

Kurama made a small lunch not really feeling like eating, not without the fire demon. Two days he spent with Hiei, sparring, swimming, and sleeping safely in his arms. Now, Hiei was gone, for who knows how long, without even a goodbye.

**FLASHBACK**

"I have to go Kurama. She says it urgent." Hiei said slipping into his cloak. Grabbing his katana next to the window the slipped on his boots. Kurama stood in the doorway watching not saying a word.

Hiei looked back at Kurama when he heard no response. Usually Kurama would be trying to convince him to stay. Now, he stood in the doorway just staring. Taking a deep breath Hiei reached for Kurama, "Fox, please, it wont be long I promise."

Kurama knew that Hiei was saying that to comfort him. "Be safe." Kurama whispered. With a small grin Hiei disappeared through the window. Kurama took a shaken step forward but it was too late, Hiei was gone.

**END FLASHBACK**

Taking a couple small bites of his sandwich he stared at the empty seat across from him. The one Hiei always sat in. Angerly he stood and threw out his sandwich. "I think a walk with do me good." He said aloud to himself.

Hewalked out his front door and down the street. Not many people were out since it was lunch time. He saw a couple walk into a restaurant smiling and laughing. He looked away quickly, not wanting to think about Hiei.

He walked about two blocks before heading back home. He decided to call his mother and spend the afternoon with her. He hadn't seen or spoken to his mother in weeks. Once back at his house he quickly called her up.

When she heard his voice she just about cried. Reassuring her that everything was fine he asked her if she had plans for that afternoon. Shiori, being the mother she is, picked up on the sadness in her sons voice.

There was a new restaurant in town. It was small and is suppose to very nice, Shiori suggested for them to go there. They were to meet outside the place in an hour. To give her time to cook supper for her family and get ready.

An hour later Kurama walked to the restaurant and saw his mother already waiting. "Oh, mother I'm hope I didn't keep you waiting long." He said when he saw her. Smiling she shook her head slightly, "No, I've only been standing here for a minute. Shall we?" When they entered a waiter was already standing there with two menus, "Right this way."

He sat them next to the front window in a booth. Setting down the menus he took their drink orders before walking away. "Ok, Shuichi, what's wrong? I haven't talked to you in weeks and now all of sudden you want to. What's going on?" Shiori started.

Kurama looked down at the table, finding it rather interesting at the moment. "Well, you see, my friend Hiei has been staying with me for a while and he left. Now, I lonely and confused, maybe even a little lost. He disappeared and I don't know when I'll see him next." Kurama said quickly.

"You love him, don't you?" Shiori asked. Kurama made sure his head was still down. He didn't want to see the sickened look on her face. He was waiting, waiting for her to get up and walk away.

But she never did.

"I'm not disappointed." She said after a moment. Her voice was soft with a hint of amusement. Kurama slowly lifted his head, shocked and surprised is how he felt. Never, ever, did he believe that he would hear that.

A small smile touched his lips. The waiter choose that time to get their orders and walked away again. Shiori reached out to hold his hands in hers, "Whoever you choose to love is your choice. If your happy with Hiei than that's all that matters. I just want you to be happy."

Kurama couldn't be happier, well unless Hiei was there, but as happy as he had ever been with his mother. Now that his mother knew about his feelings for Hiei all that's left is for Hiei to love him back. Though Kurama knew that was close to impossible.

They talked all through dinner and even a walk in the park. Only when Shiori noticed more lights in the park turning on did she realize how late it was. "Oh my, I have to get home." She said. Kurama smiled, "I'll walk you home."

Together they walked to Shiori's. Hatanaka was opening the door before they reached the house. At the bottom of the front stairs Shiori said bye to her son before going to her husband. "Goodnight Mother, Father. I'll call you soon." Kurama waved.

He headed back to his house hoping for a good nights rest. He was tired and just wanted to crawl into bed. When he got home and opened the door he went straight to his room. He striped down to his boxers and crawled into bed.

He grabbed the pillow Hiei always used and buried his head into it breathing in his sent. With one last deep breath he fell asleep.

**DREAM**

Hiei was standing near a forest. There was someone next to him but Kurama only watched Hiei. Hiei and the person seemed to be talking, the person looked at Kurama and he froze. It was Mukuro. What was she doing here in Ningenkai?

Hiei started to walk towards him. The way he was moving however had Kurama frozen in place. Though the closer he got to Kurama the better Kurama could see him. Hiei was smiling holding something in his hands.

Suddenly the dream turned into a nightmare. The box Hiei had in his hands turned into a club. Without him realizing it Mukuro had made it behind Kurama. She grabbed his arms and held them down to his sides. Hie raised his hand that had the club in.

The last thing he remembered was Mukuros' voice in his ear. "Remember because of you, Hiei is dead."

**END DREAM**

Kurama woke with a scream. He wasn't screaming because of Hiei about to kill him but rather Mukuros' words. He stopped screaming and realized that he was in bed and his house. Hiei was still gone and his heart still ached.

Looking at the clock it said it was about two in the morning. Sighing he went to take a shower since he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon. In the shower Kurama almost screamed again when he felt the warm water. It reminded him of Hiei, which now, made him remember the dream.

Stepping out of the shower Kurama felt a little better. He dressed in pants and a light shirt, going downstairs he put on his shoes and headed for Yusukes.

**XXXXXXXX**

**How was it? Please review or I wont know if you want an update. Thanks to my reviewers. **

**Gemenice**

**Silver-arctos-star**

**tori numba1 gurl**


	5. Kurama's Plan

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the wait but I wasn't sure what to write at first. I'll try to update more often since school is coming so fast for me.**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 15: Kurama's Plan

Mukuro sat in her office waiting for Hiei. She called him into her office, even sent a guard to get him. He has yet to show up. One of the servants came rushing in, "Lady Mukuro please come quickly. It's Hiei."

Mukuro followed the servant outside her castle. The guard she sent to get Hiei came up, "I'm sorry My Lady, we can't get him to listen." Mukuro stepped forward and Hiei growled, "What do you want woman?"

With a glare she answered, "I've been trying to get you into my office. Now, come on." Hiei shook his head, "Like hell I will. You've kept me here a month, at least let me.." Mukuro cut him off, " Go see that _Yoko _and than what, he'll keep you there."

Hiei stayed where he was and said nothing. Mukuro motioned for her guards to surround him. The guards grabbed a hold of Hiei's arms lifting him easily. The on lookers and Mukuro were surprised when he didn't put up a fight.

"Bring him to my office. Stay there and make sure he does not escape. I'll be there in a moment." Mukuro said quickly shooing the others away. Just as she thought Kurama came walking up.

"Hello Mukuro, is Hiei here?" Kurama asked politely. Thinking something was wrong Mukuro watched Kurama closely, "No, I'm afraid he left not long ago." Kurama's face fell at her words, "Where did he go?" If anything she would at least know where he went. Mukuro shook her head. Ok, so maybe not.

Kurama thanked Mukuro for her time before leaving. Than he remembered what happened in his dream. Could Mukuro maybe lie to Kurama? It would be a possibly.

Changing his route he headed around to the back of the castle. Mukuro smirked figuring he was going to wait for Hiei to come back. Now, all she had to do is make sure Hiei never left the castle. It would be like Hiei simply disappeared. Most of her guards were inside with Hiei right now so he couldn't get Hiei.

Mukuro walked into her office and saw two of her guards holding Hiei to a chair. "There's no reason to hurry off. Your fox is here." Mukuro grinned. This made Hiei stop and stare at her.

She had her guards let go of Hiei as she sat down. "Just as they brought you in here he showed up. Looking for you of course." Hiei got an uneasy feeling at that point. If Kurama was here for him, why isn't he with Mukuro? That's what Hiei wanted to know.

"What did you do to him?" Hiei growled. I to9ld him you weren't here. He's hiding outside the castle, waiting for you to 'come back' no doubt." Mukuro smirked. Hiei stood up and headed out of her office. "I'll go get him and he'll stay in my room." Hiei said not turning around. Mukuro stopped him with one sentence, "If you step outside my office before I'm done you will no longer be my heir." Grumbling Hiei sat back down.

**KURAMA**

He used the back entrance to get into Mukuros' Castle. Though just as he entered the back hall a guard saw him. "Hey! What are you doing in here? How did you get in?" The guard shouted at him. Hiei and Mukuro heard him shout and come out of the office. "What is going on out here?" Mukuro asked angerly. "Well, you see there is an..." The guard stopped when he turned to where Kurama was suppose to be.

Hiei picked up on Kuramas' spirit energy and hoped Mukuro didn't. "It was that Yoko wasn't it?" Mukuro asked. The guard nodded afraid of what his boss would do to him for letting Kurama get away. "Find him and when you do bring him to my office." Mukuro ordered and walked off, Hiei following.

The guard alerted the other guards to help him search.

Back in Mukuros office Hiei was worried. What would happen to Kurama when they found him? Would Mukuro try to hurt him? She didn't last time, besides she wouldn't touch Kurama without him doing nothing about it.

Mukuro sat in her chair glaring at Hiei. Hiei glared back, not even understanding why she was glaring at him in the first place. "If your lover would of stayed in Ningenkai, like a good boy, none of this would of happened." Mukuro said with as much hate as she could.

Hiei's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said, "Oh yea and I was there to make sure he stayed there or not to come at all."

**GUARDS**

They were searching everywhere for the crazy Yoko. They couldn't find him. "We have to split up more and cover more area if we expect to find him. He could be anywhere." One guard said. The others agreed.

Three guards were positioned at each of the four wings, two near the kitchen area, two near Hiei's room and all the others patrolled the rest of the areas. They all searched for his energy.

**KURAMA **

He watched the guards split up and waited till they were all in position. Seeing the opening he was waiting for he made his move. Moving through the guards without them seeing him was easy for the sly fox. Each guard missed seeing him by mere seconds.

He made it safely to Mukuros' office, his destination. It didn't hurt that Hiei was in there with her, in trouble no doubt. He knocked waiting for someone to answer the door. Mukuro opened the door and smirked when she saw him. Than she realized that there were no guards with him and pulled him into the office.

"How did you get around my guards?" She asked shocked. Hiei had stood up when he knew Kurama was at the door. He hadn't moved since. "I figured you were hiding Hiei inside so I sneaked in. When I saw your guards all around I had to sneak by them to." Kurama said staring at Mukuro. She shook her head in disbelief.

"We've been waiting for you actually. Mu guards are suppose to be finding you. Stay here with Hiei so I tell them the change." She said and left her office.

Hiei and Kurama stared at each other. Hiei broke the silence, "Why did you come?" Kurama went to sat something but hesitated. Turning so he could see Hiei out of the corner of his eye he whispered, "Because I missed you."

Hiei seemed to be frozen, not sure if he heard Kurama correctly. Than Kurama smiled at him, with a gleam in his eyes, "If we hurry we can leave before she returns." Hiei shook his head, he should of known.

Without a second thought Hiei nodded. He was sick of staying just because Mukuro said so. He's done nothing for the past month now. Hiei pointed to the small, and only, window in the office.

Understanding Kurama went over to it and opened it. Looking out it he noticed that it was above the same hall he entered through. Motioning to Hiei that it was ok he came closer. The window is pretty high up. It was about 5 inches above Kurama's head.

Lifting Hiei to the ledge he made some plants watch the main door to make sure no one caught them. Hiei pulled himself out of the window and turned back to Kurama. Knowing the plants would disappear when he left Kurama reached for the window.

Hiei grabbed his hand and helped him through. Kurama hooked a plant to the window before closing it. The plant looked like a long leafy rope. Perfect for getting to the ground without anyone hearing them.

Hiei used his jagan to make sure that no one saw them. Kurama nodded at Hiei to let him know he could go first. Hiei gripped the plants and slid down safely to the ground. Kurama heard someone opening the door to the office. The plants disappeared when the door started to open and Kurama quickly slid down the plant and turned it back to a seed.

"Come on I think she returned." Kurama said hurriedly. Together they took off towards the Ningenkai. Hiei kept looking at Kurama as they ran. What would he come for him? Did Kurama miss him that much? When he left for three years did Kurama miss him than too?

Hiei shook his head, he had to concentrate about getting out of there right now. He followed behind Kurama since Kurama seemed to have the plan on how to get out. They reached the portals and Hiei was surprised to see Yusuke and Kuwabara there.

"Hey there you are. I was beginning to think that we'd have to kiss some ass." Yusuke said waving to them. "Yea, Urameshi kept trying to go there." Kuwabara said. Hiei 'hned' and turned away from them.

Kurama looked back towards Mukuros, "We have to hurry I believe she already knows I got Hiei out of there." The other three looked to see what Kurama was talking about. In the distance you could see the guards trying to figure out where they went.

Since they could see the guards they knew if the guards looked that way they would see them. Kurama opened the portal and they all went threw it. They looked back as the portal closed and sighed in relief. None of the guards looked their way.

"Thank you for coming with me." Kurama said. Yusuke slapped Kurama on the back, "No thanks needed. We're always happy to help." Kuwabara nodded, "Yea, anything for a friend." Yusuke and Kuwabara waved as they walked off leaving Kurama and Hiei alone.

Kurama smiled glad to have friends like them. Hiei turned so his back was to them, "Where to now Fox?" Kurama looked up at the sky, "Well, I thought maybe we could go for some sweet snow than head to my place." Hiei agreed, sweet snow sounded good.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Hi, that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review... or no more chapters!!! Muhahahahaha**

**Thank you to all my Reviewers.  
**


	6. Hiei Learns Something About Kurama

**Chapter 6: Hiei Discovers Something About Kurama**

Hiei laid on Kurama's bed listening to him in the bathroom. "So when I told them I was going to get you they thought it would be a good idea to come along." Kurama said. Hiei sat up as Kurama reentered his room, "Why did you come get me again?" Hiei noticed that question always made Kurama act funny.

"Well, Yukina was worried about you. Besides, you couldn't have been doing much anyways Koenma hasn't gave us missions." Kurama said. Hiei knew those weren't the only reason why. He heard Kurama say that he missed him.

Grabbing a towel and washcloth Kurama handed them to Hiei, "Go shower while I change." Hiei got off Kurama's bed and grabbing the things out of his hand. Hiding his amusement at his next statement Hiei pouted up at Kurama, "And here I thought you wanted me to watch you change."

Kurama was crimson when Hiei walked into the bathroom. Grumbling something about horny fire demons he changed. Hiei closed the bathroom door and grinned in victory. He was glad he had that effect on Kurama.

When Hiei got out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist before reentering Kuramas' room. Hiei looked away quickly when he saw Kurama without a shirt. He was sitting on his bed in just his boxers. Never even realizing Hiei had come back into the room.

Hiei tried to look anywhere but at Kurama, "Do you want me to stay in this?" This startled Kurama as he jumped, "Oh! Hiei you scared me I didn't hear you." Kurama quickly got off his bed to get something for Hiei to wear. He came back over with black boxers, "Here you go."

Kurama blushed, for the second time that night, when Hiei threw the towel to the ground and reached for the boxers. Slipping on the boxers Hiei walked over to Kuramas' bed. "So Fox anything planned for tomorrow?" Hiei asked sitting on the bed. Kurama shook his head and turned off the light.

In the dark, Kurama made his way to his bed. Reaching it he sat down next to Hiei, "I never planned anything. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get you away from Mukuro." Hiei smiled up at Kurama, "Than let's find something for just us to do tomorrow." With a grin Kurama purred in his ear, "Than you better get to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Blushing Hiei dove under the covers while Kurama laughed. "Oh Hiei I wont do anything to you. You can trust me." Kurama said still smiling. 'It's not you I don't trust, it's me.' Hiei thought as he watched Kurama get under the covers.

"Goodnight Dragonfly." Kurama whispered falling asleep. "Goodnight Fox." Hiei whispered back, staring into the darkness of the room. It would be a while before he slept.

**MORNING**

Kurama woke to an empty room. Afraid Hiei ran off he jumped from the bed. He heard a chuckled from his window. Hiei sat on the windowsill laughing.

Kurama blushed than tried to sound angry, "Where did you go?" Knowing Kurama was only worried Hiei hopped off the sill and walked up to Kurama. "You were sleeping sop soundly when I woke up that I went for a short walk." Hiei answered.

Walking over to his closet Kurama grabbed some clothes out. Dressing he turned to Hiei, "Would you like some breakfast?" Nodding Hiei followed Kurama to the kitchen.

Remembering Kurama had made no plans today Hiei was trying to think of something they could do. He knew he had to careful with what he choose. He had to choose something that the fox would like to do but, also something that wouldn't make it seem obvious to his affection for Kurama.

When he sat down at the table Hiei noticed the folders. The ones that mentioned Kuronue. Wondering why they would still be on the table, Hiei watched Kurama cook. Worried about what was happening to Kurama Hiei vowed to protect him. If only to himself.

Kurama, thinking that Hiei hadn't been eating well, was making a feast. He made eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, pancakes and a full pot of hot cocoa. Hiei raised an eyebrow at all the food Kurama sat on the table. "Trying to fatten me up Fox?" Hiei asked as Kurama sat down.

Kurama smiled sheepishly, "Maybe a little." Shrugging Hiei took two of everything and an extra large glass of cocoa. Kurama was glad he made so much food. Hiei looked like he could eat it all as he dug into his food. They ate breakfast in quiet both lost in their own thoughts.

After breakfast Kurama cleaned up as Hiei sat at the table. "Fox, why do you still have these folders? Didn't you already go through them?" Hiei asked grabbing one of them. Kurama sat down the plate he held and sat down next to Hiei, "There's some information in here that I wanted to look back over."

Hiei looked to see what Kurama was pulling out of the folder. There was a thick clip on the top of the papers, holding them all together. Kurama closed the folder and set the stack of papers on top of it. "You know that these files contained information about Kuronue. Well, there is something in here on him that I believe even Koenma missed. If he had seen it he would of taken it out."

Turning back some of the papers Kurama stopped at one and took a deep breath. Hiei knew this was hard on Kurama but he wanted to know. If Kurama was willing to share this information with him than it had to be important to him. "As you know 22 years ago Yoko died, that is how I am here today. Well, Kuro died almost 150 years before that." Kurama closed his eyes as if that day was replaying before him.

Hiei waited patiently watching for any signs that may give him a clue as to what Kurama was going to say. "What happened than Fox?" Hiei asked hoping for Kurama to start talking again. Kurama reopened his eyes and looked down at the paper, "That day that he died, it should of been me. I should of died. I found out years later after it was to late to do anything. H-He set it up so he died. To save me and to make sure that I was safe he was killed. He cut his pendant when he saw the guards closing in on us."

Kuramas hands were in tight fists as he looked up at Hiei. His eyes held so much sadness and regret. Hiei didn't know what to do for him. He had never been in a spot like this. Kurama was telling him something that no one else knew, something that has been eating Kurama alive.

"Fox, think about it, if it wasn't for Kuro giving his life for you, you wouldn't be here. You would of not met anyone you did here in Ningenkai. Kuro wouldn't like that you are so hung up over his death and have regrets." Hiei said. He was glad when he was rewarded with Kurama's beautiful smile, "Your right Hiei."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about him? It might help to get it all off." Hiei cooed. "Well, after he cut his pendant and went back for it, that's when they spotted him. Running back for the fortress, they believed that he was going to try to get in again. I ended up killing most the demons around there including the ones who let the trap go." Kurama said eyes downcast once more.

"I went back a month later and buried his body at our old home. People who were there the day of the heist were still living there so I killed them too. After I made sure everyone was dead I went and got his pendant." Kurama paused there and pulled something out of the other folder. "This is what cost Kuro his life." He held out the pendant for Hiei to see. "Did Koenma give that to you?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shook his head, "No, I put it in with the folders when I saw that they held lots of information about Kuro. I kept it because it was important to him. He never went anywhere without wearing it or having it with him."

Hiei looked up at the sky, it was afternoon now. After Kurama told Hiei his story he broke down and wanted to be left alone for a bit. Hiei promised to be back by nightfall. All Hiei could think about was Kurama and how special Kuronue was to him. He wished he could be that special to Kurama, someone Kurama could be proud of. Sadly, though, he believed no one would find him very special.

Hiei walked to the nearby park and went to his favorite tree. He could see Kurama's house from it and it was always somewhere he could be alone. Jumping up into the tree he relaxed back against the trunk. Closing his eyes he decided to take a short nap. Hiei woke up to the sunsetting. Looking towards Kurama's house he didn't see any lights on.

Worried he took off to Kurama's going full speed. Landing at his window he peaked through. The room was pitch black and Hiei could barely make out anything in the room. He opened the window and jumped into the room, "Fox?" There was no answer. Looking around he noticed that some of Kurama's things were missing. Things he said he got in Makai.

Walking out of the room Hiei noticed that the whole house was dark. There was no noise, lights, the only smell was of Kurama. Hiei walked down the hall to the top of the stairs. "Kurama? Are you here?" He called loud enough where he could be heard through out the house. Getting the familiar uneasy stomach he slowly went downstairs. Looking around the living room he saw pictures gone.

Some whereof their friends others were of his human family. Hiei heard a small noise come from the kitchen and ran in, turning on the light. What he saw made him stop where he was and stare.

Kurama sat on the floor by the table. Trinkets and pictures scattered the kitchen. Kurama's head was down, in his hand he held on tight to a picture. From the doorway where Hiei stood he couldn't tell what the picture was. "Kurama?" Hiei whispered almost brokenly. Kurama slowly raised his head to look at Hiei. As if in recongnisation of what Hiei saw Kurama got up quickly.

He stumbled forward and caught himself against the table. "Hiei! You scared me. What brings you here?" Kurama asked standing up straight and smiling. Hiei could see the trace of tears on the foxes face. Eyes narrowed, Hiei stepped closer to Kurama, "I promised to be back here by nightfall. Now stop avoiding what just happened. What the hell were you doing?"

Kurama stopped smiling and looked away from Hiei. "I don't really know what came over me Hiei. I was fine before, I thought I would make dinner for us and have same sweet snow afterwards. Something happened between that though, the thoughts of doing it and preparing it for us. It's like I was alone and that you weren't coming back. My body seemed to shut down, even Yoko got quiet and I couldn't even tell he was there."

"Did something happened to either of you?" Hiei was nervous. The way Kurama said that Yoko got quiet it wasn't like him. Kurama blinked at the protective, somewhat concerned voice. Was Hiei _that __worried_ about him? Also, Hiei seemed worried about Yoko too?

"Fox?!" Hiei growled when Kurama never answered his question. "Oh, n-no Hiei we're both fine. N-Nothing happened to... either... of us." Kurama stammered. Hiei breathed out a sigh of relief. His fox was ok, both of them were. Hiei blushed, since when did he call Yoko _his fox? _Kurama was trying to figure out why Hiei was blushing. He looked down at himself thinking maybe it was something to do with his appearance.

Hiei noticed Kurama questionable glance as he looked down at himself. With a grin Hiei teased, "There's _nothing_ wrong with you Kurama. You look _fine_." Shocked, Kurama could only stare at Hiei.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Wow it ****took**** me a bit to write this. I hope it turned out alright. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I just love getting those reviews, I know that you like my writing. Please review. **


	7. Kuramas with WHO?

**I was surprised at the reviews I got for this story! As promised our favorite couple are getting closer! **

**Oh, and I'm glad everyone likes the way I made Hiei. Thank you for all the reviews, with out them I would never write more stories. **

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7: Kurama and WHO?

That night while Kurama was getting ready for bed he couldn't shake his uneasy feeling. It was as if he knew Hiei was watching him. When he turned and looked at Hiei, he was looking out the window.

Sighing Kurama put on one of his loose tees and boxers. Hiei noticed, sometime ago, that he could watch Kurama change while looking out the window. Kurama had no idea that for over the past year and a half his best friend had been watching him change.

Until recently.

When Hiei saw Kurama sit on his bed he slid off the window and stripped down to is boxers. "I'm going to Genkai's tomorrow. Yusuke said he wanted to talk to me. Maybe you could come and visit Yukina?" Kurama said.

Hiei thought about it for a second. It had been almost two months since he has seen his sister, but... "Will the oaf be there?" Kurama shrugged, "I'm not sure Yusuke never mentioned him." Giving in Hiei decided to go. After all, what would Yusuke want to talk to talk to Kurama about? Yusuke could be planning something and Hiei wanted to know.

Hiei laid facing the ceiling on Kuramas' bed. He had been a wake for a couple of hours now but was reluctant to move. Kuramas' head laid on his chest with his right arm across Hieis' waist. Hiei was afraid that if he moved to get up he would wake Kurama. Though he would not emit it he liked Kurama laying against his chest. He felt safe and it relaxed him because he knew Kurama was safe too.

The biggest mystery of all was, why did Yusuke want to talk to Kurama? He had thought about so much that now all it did was hurt his head. "Hm? Hiei?" Kurama mumbled waking up. "I'm here Kurama." Hiei murmured back. As if realizing the way they laid Kurama moved out of Hiei's arms. "Um, sorry about that." There was an obvious blush on his face.

Disappointed that he couldn't lay with Kurama in his arms Hiei got out of bed. "When do you have to be to Genkai's?" Kurama shrugged, "Yusuke never really said. All he said is that it was urgent and he had to talk to me. Or as he put it: 'Need to talk to ya, it's urgent, come alone, Genkai's tomorrow'." Hiei nodded understanding. Of course Yusuke wouldn't say a time, it is Yusuke after all.

It was just about ten and Kurama was about to leave. As he headed to the door someone knocked. When he opened the door Yusuke was standing there. "Good Morning Yusuke, your just in time, I was about to head to Genkai's." Kurama greeted his friend.

Yusuke smiled, "Cool! Oh, is Hiei going to show up?" "He already headed to Genkai's. He handed to hang out with Yukina." Kurama said while he locked up. Kurama noticed that Yusuke had walked over when he didn't see his car.

When Kurama would of went to his car Yusuke stopped him, "Let's go somewhere else. Have you eaten breakfast?" Curious as to why Yusuke suggested to go somewhere else when he said Hiei was at Genkai's, he responded. "No, I haven't eaten breakfast. If we head to Genkai's I'm sure Yukina would be making some."

Yusuke shook his head, "No, that's fine. I was really just hoping it could be us. If that's ok with you?" Kurama nodded following Yusuke down the street. Not to far away was a restaurant that was only open for breakfast. It was new and Yusuke thought it would be the perfect place.

"So, Yusuke, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kurama asked as they walked. Yusuke shifted uncomfortably before putting his arm across Kurama's shoulders. "I was hoping that maybe you could help me out a little." Kurama smiled encouragingly hoping Yusuke would continue on his own.

He did. "Well, you see," He leaned closer to Kurama, "I'm having some trouble with my love life." Kurama chuckled while shaking his head. That was Yusuke for ya, getting you worked up for nothing. "I don't mean to laugh but you really had me worked up when you said you wanted to talk." Kurama apologized after seeing the look on Yusukes' face.

When they reached the restaurant Kurama stopped him, "What if we went somewhere more private to talk about this? We could just stop at the corner and get some take out." Yusuke liked the idea so they went for take out and headed to the park.

Of course, not the park Kurama knew Hiei would go. There was another one about two blocks away, hopefully Hiei wouldn't search for him when they don't arrive at Genkai's. Kurama shivered just thinking about what Hiei would do.

Hiei paced the porch as he waited for Kurama and Yusuke. Yukina was trying to make him sit down, it wasn't working. Hiei would growl and say how he was going to kill Yusuke. Yukina got up and went inside when the phone rang. Hiei followed in behind her.

"Moshi, moshi." Yukina answered. When she said hello to Kurama Hiei moved closer. "Oh, alright. I'll let him know. Thank you for calling. Bye." She hung up. Hiei went to ask but she answered first. "That was Kurama, as you know. He said you can stay here or meet him later at his house. He and Yusuke decided to go somewhere else to talk."

Hiei was gone in a flash. Or he would of been if it wasn't for Yukina grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going? Those two are talking in private, obviously they do not want others around." Hiei glared half-heartedly at her, "That stupid detective planned all this. He got me away from Kurama than took him. I will NOT let him get away with this."

Yukina knew there was no stopping him if she let him go. So, she dragged him off to the kitchen, "Your over reacting. If you're that worried about Kurama than go visit him later after he talks with Yusuke. You know that Kurama would not be happy if you disobeyed him and me." Hiei went willingly knowing she was right. Kurama would flip and probably send him away.

"I hope your hungry Hiei. I made enough for Yusuke and Kurama too." Yukina said leading him to the table. Hiei watched as Yukina took the other two plates off the table and put them away. Yukina looked sadly at Hiei, he looked so disappointed.

She understood how he felt for Kurama. It was obvious, at least to her it was. Smiling a little she thought of how happy he would be with Kurama. 'Well, Kurama, Hiei's heart is in your hands now. Please don't let him down.' She thought. Yukina went back over and sat down across from Hiei. "Please Hiei help yourself." She questered towards all the food. Hiei took some food and ate slowly.

Yusuke looked around trying to find a place where they could sit and talk. He found the perfect place. A large tree over shadowed a small picnic table. No one was around and it was fairly quiet. Motioning to Kurama they went and sat down.

Once they started eating Kurama looked at Yusuke trying to figure out what he wanted to talk about. It was driving him nuts not knowing and Yusuke is acting like it was no big deal. "You gonna eat that Fox-Boy?" Yusuke asked. Kurama blushed slightly and looked down at the picnic table before continuing to eat.

"Hey, Kurama, did something happen? Your energy is acting weird." Yusuke said. Kurama looked at Yusuke, "I'm sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to worry you. I got some information from Koenma that I wasn't expecting and it's been bothering me. I didn't realize that it bothered me that much." Kurama noticed that he was beginning to ramble something he hardly ever did around Yusuke.

Yusuke could than easily see his friends pain and reached for Kuramas' hand. "I'm sorry I brought it up. What if after we're done we go for a walk? Does that sound good?" Yusuke asked as he took Kuramas' hand. Kurama nodded, blushing as he felt Yusuke squeeze his hand. Not much else was said the remainder of the meal. Yusuke kept a hold of Kuramas' hand the whole time. Even as they started their walk, Yusuke held his hand.

Hiei had headed to Kuramas' as it started getting dark. Kuwabara shown up at Genkai's shortly before dark since Genkai, herself, was away. Hiei took the opportunity to leave and go to Kurama's.

As he approached the house though he noticed no lights on. Landing in the tree in front of the house he saw Yusuke and Kurama talking and holding hands. Hieis' eyes narrowed as they reached the porch and Yusuke kissed Kurama before leaving. Flitting to the window Hiei waited for Kurama to enter before entering himself.

"Oh, Hiei, I'm glad you came tonight." Kurama said smiling at Hiei.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Sorry about the wait but I got like half way through this and got writers block. Can you believe it? WRITERS BLOCK!!!! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Any ideas will be appreciated!!!!!**


	8. Hieis Jealous

**Ok, so people still like the story. Good, I thought I did something wrong. I got over writer's block fast thanks to ali-chan15. Guess what everyone? After I'm done with this story, she said I can write a SEQUEL to MY CHILD, HOW DO YOU THINK YOU CAME TO BE? Isn't it great? But I want to finish this story first and school starts in less than a week but I'm not worried. And I am now an Aunt. :) I'm so happy!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed or just read it and didn't review. -.-**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8: Hiei's Jealousy

Kurama looked surprised to already see Hiei there. 'How long has he been there?' "Hello Hiei."Kurama said heading to the kitchen. "Hn." Was his response. He should of known. "Sorry about not being at Genkai's. I'm sure Yukina was happy to see you though." Kurama said.

Hiei walked into the kitchen and stood just inside the doorway. He noticed an envelope on the counter. "Is that from Yusuke?" Hiei asked in a monotone. Kurama knew what he was talking about. "Yes it is." Hiei simply left the kitchen. Kurama stared after Hiei. Was it just him or was Hiei acting strangely?

Wanting to know what was wrong with Hiei, Kurama followed Hiei up to his room. As expected, Hiei sat in the middle of the bed. Though he didn't move as Kurama entered. Usually Hiei would move off the bed and to the window. Kurama moved towards the bed.

Hiei growled, glaring at Kurama. Kurama stopped where he was, "What's wrong Hiei?" He took a step backwards though kept his eyes on Hiei's. "Don't come near me." Kurama was dumbfounded.

"Where's Yusuke? Why is he not with you?" Hiei asked with bitterness. Kurama shrugged, "I'm not sure. He might have gone home. I'd have to say he probably went to the arcade." Hiei looked surprised, 'He doesn't know? He should know! What went on out there?' Hiei was confusing himself with his thoughts.

"Would you like some sweet snow? I bought some the other day." Kurama asked. Hiei nodded watching Kurama leave the room. How much did Yusuke know? Did Kurama tell him about Kuronue? That was Hiei's biggest worry.

Yusuke, like Hiei, was protective of Kurama. They could possibly end up fighting over Kuramas' happiness. Could Kurama handle that? Oh, there where too many questions with no answers. Kurama came back into the room with two bowls of ice cream. Without a word he handed Hiei a bowl.

Grabbing the bowl from Kurama, Hiei started to devour it. Kurama went over and sat on his desk chair, slowly eating his ice cream. Hiei felt bad about prying into Kuramas' life but he wanted to know. "Are you staying here?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked down at his bowl, "Will you let me stay here?" Kurama let out a heavy sigh.

"Hiei that's ridiculous, of course you can stay. Just because I am a little upset at you doesn't mean you can't stay." Kurama said standing. Hiei was relieved that he could stay. Now, he could patch things up with his fox. Hopefully.

As Kurama got ready for bed Hiei relaxed against the headboard, openly watching his fox change. 'Why did Hiei get all upset when he knew I was with Yusuke? Maybe I should ask him.' Kurama thought. "Kurama? Kurama, what's wrong?" Hiei's voice rang through his mind. Coming from his thoughts he saw Hiei looking worriedly at him. "I'm sorry Hiei, I was lost in thought." Kurama whispered. As Kurama fell forward Hiei caught him.

"Hiei? Would it bother you if me and Yusuke were a couple?" Hiei seemed frozen in place as he held Kurama. Is this the part where he lost Kurama forever? Against the pain in his heart Hiei spoke. It was soft and very calm, "No, it would not. As long as you were happy."

Kurama looked up at that point awestruck. All Hiei wanted was his happiness? Was he happy with Yusuke? Kurama shook his head after a moment, this was really getting to him. Of course he was happy with Yusuke, right?

Hiei didn't like Kurama's silence one bit. It made him very nervous. Hiei started to move as if to get up. Kurama clung to him, "No, please don't leave." His voice sounded more hostile than Hiei planned as he glared at Kurama. "It should be Yusuke you cling to, not me." Kurama quickly let go and moved away from Hiei.

'I guess it was a mistake, just an illusion. Hiei does not love me as I thought he did. I must look like a pitiful, love struck kitsune to him. Nothing more, maybe less.' Kurama thought. Hiei reached for Kurama but he only backed away more. "Fox, why are you doing this? Tell me what's wrong. I-I want to help you." Hiei said his voice getting softer and quieter with every word.

Kurama heard it though. "It was a mistake. I thought I could trust you, I can't. Please Hiei let me be." Angry Hiei grabbed Kurama's shoulders and made him look at him. "Kurama your not making any sense. And I will not leave you either. If I do, you will only have Yusuke come to comfort you. I will not allow that, I am here now for you." "You only make it feel worse." Kurama cried.

Hiei, wide eyed, let go of Kurama and watched him move further away from him. There was nothing Hiei could think of to say to that. He would not question Kurama because Kurama was not in his right mind. Something he thinks Hiei did to him is hurting him. Hiei knew from his actions that it was emotion. Kuramas emotions were eating at him, making him believe something that could be true.

"Alright Kurama, as you wish I will leave you be. But I promise that I will be back to check on you." Hiei said and than simply vanished from the room. Kurama crawled onto his bed and curled up in a ball. Shaking from all his emotions, he fell into a dreamless, healing sleep. Hopefully tings would look better in the morning.

. . . . . . 

Hiei watched Yusuke as he played games at the arcade. He looked as if nothing had happened that night. Seeing him head for the exit Hiei flitted down to the door. When Yusuke walked out he was surprised to see Hiei. "Oi Hiei, shouldn't you be at Kurama's?" He asked. With a glare Hiei answered, "He wants to be left alone tonight. Do you want to know why detective?"

Yusuke perked up at this, "Yea, why would he kick you out?" Hiei's glare became darker and his words like poison, "Because of you." Of all things that was certainly not what the detective was expecting. "Me? What the hell did I do?" With a grunt and a shrug Hiei was gone. Yusuke headed for Kurama's hoping to get some answers.

Hiei went to the park closest to Kuramas. He hoped telling Yusuke he was the reason for turning Kurama against him, he could get answers. It wasn't long before he felt Yusuke coming closer.

'Maybe I should of waited till morning.' Hiei thought but it was too late. Yusuke headed straight for Kuramas. With a brief flash of the Jagan he saw Kurama sleeping peacefully. How was he suppose to stop Yusuke though.

Flitting over in front of Kuramas door Hiei waited for Yusuke. When he walked up he tried to just push his way inside the house. "Damn it Hiei let me in. I have to talk to Kurama." Yusuke said trying to push the fire demon out of his way. Hiei growled, "No, he is sleeping. I will not let you disturb him until after he wakes up. All this had put lots of stress on him and he needs to rest."

Yusuke stopped and looked at Hiei. "Your worried about him, aren't you?" Hiei growled again. "That's a stupid question. Of course I care for him, he was my first friend." Yusuke shook his head, telling Hiei that wasn't what he meant. "You love him Hiei."

. . . . . . 

Kurama woke from his sleep when he heard someone outside his house. He could sense Yusuke and Hiei. 'Great just what I need.' He thought sarcastically. He made his way downstairs and was about to open the door when Yusukes voice stopped him. "You love him Hiei."

Staring at his front door he waited for an answer from Hiei, something, anything. Than he heard it, Hiei's voice, laced with heavy defeat, "Yes, I do love him." He heard Yusuke whoop with excitement before Hiei scolded him for being loud. "You'll wake up Kurama."

Kurama choose that moment to open his front door, "It's alright I'm awake." Both boys looked at Kurama and said nothing. "Come in, please." Kurama said stepping aside. Yusuke walked in but Hiei hesitated. "It's alright Hiei, you can come inside too." That's all it took for Hiei to walk inside.

Though just as Hiei walked in Kurama whispered in his ear, "See what love did to you, it made you jealous." As Kurama walked away to the kitchen to make tea for his guest Hiei was left blushing and shocked at the door.

**XXXXXXXX**

**There's the next chapter. I wanted to get this out now because I start school Wednesday and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write. Plus, I'm running out of ideas. Send me some ideas. You can e-mail them to me. Although my e-mail is on my profile I'll still post it here. My e-mail: **


	9. Confronting All Feelings

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii everybody!!!! I'm really bored and decided to write! I was looking back at my other stories and realized that I usually take a long time to update. Well, I hope to change that. So, I figured I would just start writing and see where it goes. Also, I had a reviewer say that they were confused. Please if your confused, let me know what your confused with and I can sort it out. **

**Also, I noticed that not all my author notes are showing up at the bottom of the stories. I'm not sure what the cause of it is so I'm not doing them no more. Everything I have to say will be before the stories!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!!!**

**XXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9: Confronting all feelings!

Yusuke had never heard the exchange, and followed Kurama. In the kitchen Yusuke watched Kurama move about. "Do you want hot or ice tea?" Kurama asked. "Ice tea is fine." Kurama nodded. "What's been going on Kurama?" Yusuke watched Kuramas reaction. Hr stiffened up but continued making tea.

"I'm not sure what you mean Yusuke." Kurama said. He would not look at Yusuke. Always kept his head down or avoided his face, if he looked up. Of course, the spirit detective didn't fall for it. Not wanting to draw any attention from Hiei though he took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "I am the reason your pushing Hiei away, am I not?" Kurama stopped what he was doing and looked shocked at Yusuke.

Hiei was still by the front door shocked by Kuramas words. Jealous? Where did he come up with that? He did NOT get jealous! Period. 'Hn. Must be because of the detective.' Hiei thought. Sounded good to him.

As he stood there though he knew Yusuke was alone in the kitchen with Kurama. Who knows what he could be doing. He knew he couldn't stop what was happening between them anyways. If Kurama choose to be with Yusuke, Hiei would not interfere.

Though he knew that if that happened he wouldn't be able to stick around for long. The pain would be too great for Hiei. Making up his mind he went to sit on the couch and waited to see what would happen next.

Kurama was shocked at what Yusuke had said. "W-Who told you that?" Kurama stammered. That, to him, was... oh he didn't even know. All he did know was it wasn't the truth, well the whole truth. "Hiei told me. That's why I am here now." Yusuke said knowing that Hiei could even hear that. Kurama let go of the cup he was holding and went to the living room.

He walked up to Hiei, angry, "Hiei! How could you say that to Yusuke?! That's unbelievable that you, of all people would not trust me." "No one said I never trusted you." Hiei said standing. "Ok, but it still means you played with my feelings. Oh, and just so you know, I am _very _happy with Yusuke." Kurama said glaring at Hiei. Gritting his teeth together he knew this would be the last time he saw Kurama, his fox. "Than I'll leave you two alone, goodbye Kurama."

As Hiei started to walk away as Yusuke grabbed him and pulled him against his chest. Angry, Hiei yelled at Yusuke, "Let me go! I'm only doing what's best for both of us!" Yusuke refused to let go of him. With a growl Yusuke reached out for Kurama. "Ok, we're settling this one and for all right now!" Both obeyed knowing they could not get out of the detectives' hold.

Holding their hands Yusuke led them to the couch. Hiei sat on his right, Kurama to his left. "Alright you two this is where it ends." Yusuke looked at Kurama. When he did Kurama was nervous, not liking the look in his eye. "We'll start with you." Kuramas' eyes widened as he looked at Yusuke than Hiei and back again.

"Please Yusuke, don't start with me. You don't want to know my way of dealing with this." Kurama said waving his hands in front of him. "What the hell? Are you listening to yourself Kurama?" Yusuke asked. Knowing what Kurama was referring to Hiei spoke up, "It's a demon thing and with Kurama being a kitsune it's much worse for him."

Really confused now Yusuke looked at Hiei,"What's worse for him?" "The need of a family. When a demon reaches a certain age they start to crave for a mate. Sometimes more than one. Most demons, kitsunes being one, want large families. Usually for better protection or survival of the clan." Hiei locked eyes with Kurama.

Laughing nervously Yusuke stood, "Well, I guess ti all comes down to who love who." Grinning Hiei and Kurama looked at Yusuke and spoke together, "I love you." He froze and stared at his long time friends. Now he was catching on to what Hiei had said about demons. So all they needed was his answer.

I understand a little bit about what your talking about but..." He looked between Hiei and Kurama than down casted hid eyes, "I need some time to think about it. This whole time I thought I would be losing one of you, now I know I can be with both of you." He was so happy when they both said they understood. "We'll give you time." Kurama said. "Just don't take forever." Hiei warned.

With a sly grin Yusuke looked between the two, "Everything will be ok between you two right?" Nodding Kurama spared a quick glance at Hiei. "Yes, we'll be fine." After receiving a nod from Hiei, Yusuke kissed both their cheeks, "See you than."

Arrivingat his house Yusuke opened the door. The place looked bare and plain. Angry he yelled, " Why me?" After returning from Makai Keiko heard that Yusuke has slept with many demons in Makai. She had yelled and screamed at him before leaving. That left Yusuke with the house they had just bought together. After canceling the wedding, she simply disappeared.

The house he lived in was near Kuramas' and Kuwabaras', though Shizuru is the only one who lived there now. Kuwabara lives with Yukina at Genkai's but there are not marrying until after Kuwabara gets out of college. That was in less than half a year.

Yusuke became even angrier when he remembered what he did to Hiei and Kurama. It was like he said to give him time and he would be their lover. Hell, he wasn't even over Keiko how was he suppose to have two lovers? Grumbling to himself he headed for the shower.

After Yusuke had left Hiei shyly asked Kurama if he was still allowed to stay. Even though Kurama said to Yusuke that everything was OK between them, Hiei was still nervous. Kurama smiled at Hiei's shyness. It was hard to believe the usual stoic, moody fire demon could be shy. "No matter what your always welcome to stay. Now, how about a walk to the park than some exercise, ne?" Kurama asked grinning like a little kid.

"Alright fox you got yourself a deal. We better hurry so it wont get dark on us." Hiei said. Together they walked down to the park. They had a few hours before sundown. "Kurama, what happens if Yusuke decided he doesn't... want to be with us." Kurama glanced at Hiei when he had paused and sighed. "Well, if he says no than we just go back to being friends, if that's what he wants. Than we choose if we stay together as well."

Hiei stopped than so Kurama stopped as well wondering why Hiei had stopped. "Choose if we stay tiogether?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded. "So, if Yusuke doesn't want to be with us, you don't want to be with me?" Hiei stepped back away from Kurama a bit. Suddenly terrifyed Kurama shook his head, "No Hiei, that's not what I meant. Of course I want to be with you, Yusuke or not. But if you don't want to be with just me than... that will be ok, evenually."

Hiei shook his head and conbtinued walking to where they planned on sparring. Kurama followed, vowing that no matter what happened, he would always be with Hiei. "Where are you going Kurama?" Hiei asked drawing Kurama from his daydreaming. He realized that he was walking past the small trail that lead them right to the field.

Wanting to watch Kurama, Hiei let him lead. It looked like Kurama was baffled about something but it only showed in his eyes. This troubled Hiei. What if he was having second thoughts about the three of them or even just them? "Here we are." Hiei pushed the thought away right now he just had to worry about sparring with his fox.


	10. Closing In

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!! I have two reasons for it though: 1) I got a cold and was in bed for a day and a half and 2) I couldn't think of anything to write because my head was all scrambled from being sick and going to school. School has been so much fun!!!! It's so hard to believe! But I miss all my friends from my home school, TTTT**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!**

**Anyways pee-op-oles, please enjoy this chapter and Review. **

Chapter 10: Closing In

Yusuke, wanting to blow off some steam, went to Genkai's. He was warmly greeted by Yukina but Genkai and Kuwabara didn't not greet him at all. Genkai was playing video games completely ignoring him and Kuwabara was helping Yukina cook. "Hey Grandma you got something for me to do?" Yusuke asked. Pausing the video game and grumbling something about being immature and childish she stood.

"Alright dimwit, I'll give you something to do just don't complain to me later on." She said. "Follow me." Yusuke followed her outside, Kuwabara going with them. "Urameshi what are you really doing here?" Kuwabara whispered. Slowing his paste a little Yusuke whispered back, "If you want to know meet me at my house later and I'll tell you." Genkai glanced back at them. "Stop whispering back there and Yusuke get your ass up here."

Yusuke grumbled before walking up to Genkai. "Here's what you can do."

Kurama sat down with Hiei, both had bowls of ice cream. Staring at his ice cream for a second Hiei looked at Kurama, "Do you think he'll say yes?" Kurama took a bite of ice cream be fore answering. "I really hope so Hiei but this is Yusuke's choice so we have no say in it." Hiei nodded and started to eat his ice cream. Kurama slid his chair closer to Hiei and put an arm around his shoulders. He felt Hiei stiffen before relaxing slightly. Smiling, glad that Hiei didn't pull away, he continued to eat his ice cream.

Hiei, unsure of the show of affection, watched Kurama as they ate. Kurama blushed when he noticed Hiei watching him. Kurama shifted uncomfortably before standing and bringing his bowl to the sink. Hiei to himself softly knowing he made Kurama get up. "We'll end up together in the end right?" Hiei asked watching Kurama move about the kitchen.

Kurama grinned knowing Hiei needed reassuring. "Yes Hiei we will. Honestly, I already think of us as a couple." Hiei's eyes widened as he blushed as red as Kurama's hair.

Panting hard Yusuke collapsed to the ground. "Oh come on Urameshi, you can't be tried already." Kuwabara taunted. Yusuke sat up glaring at Kuwabara. "I don't see you doing this." 'Besides," He thought, 'I've been thinking so much that it hurts my head with all this ki training and stuff.' Yusuke jumped up, yelled, and punched the tree next to him. Kuwabara jumped back just in time barely missing some of the debris. "Damn, what's wrong with him?" He whispered.

Genkai sighed and shook his head. 'Now, I have to replace six trees.' "Dimwit, I told you to practice with ki bounding not destroying my forest." She walked over to where Yusuke stood. She sighed once more when she noticed that he was ignoring her. "Alright, Kuwabara, you watch him for a minute. I have something to do." Not waiting for an answer she walked off.

Yukina smiled when she saw Genkai coming back. "I'm calling Kurama. Obviously he did something to make Yusuke more of a dimwit than he actually is." Genkai said heading to the phone. Yukina just watched Genkai walk into the other room.

Kurama was surprised when the phone rang in his house. Hearing it ring a third time he hurried to the phone. "Kurama?" Now, he was trying to figure out why Genkai was calling his house. "Hello Genkai, is something wrong?" He asked. Hiei looked up when he hear Genkai's name.

"What the hell did you do to Yusuke? He's more dimwitted than before." She said. Grinning Kurama said he would be right over and hung up. "We're going to Genkai's to get Yusuke." Hiei practically jumped out of his skin. Grabbing Hiei by the hand Kurama pulled Hiei to the front door. Feeling Hiei tremble Kurama hugged him, "Think about it Hiei, here's are chance to show him how much we need him."

Genkai went back out to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. "Where'd you go Grandma?" Yusuke asked. Knowing she could not tell him Kurama was going to be showing up she glared at him, "Haven't you heard of privacy?" He was about to yell at her but something in her voice made him not say anything. "Hey Kuwabara, let's go train." Kuwabara perked up at the opportunity. "Yea, and this time I'm beating your ass Urameshi." Laughing, Yusuke went off, Kuwabara chasing after him yelling.

Grinning slightly Genkai went to watch out after the boys. Seeing Kuwabara's spirit sword appear and him challenging Yusuke, she smiled, glad his mind would be distracted. If he knew what she had planned he would leave and disappear for God knows how long.

Yukina finished cooking and prepared tea for everyone. She knew Genkai had something planned but ignored it. She would find out once Kurama got there. Kurama. He was someone else on her mind. She wondered how he was doing. Wondered if Hiei was still staying with him.

She would find out soon enough. Maybe sooner than she planned. A half an hour after Genkai called Kurama, he and Hiei showed up. "Kurama, Hiei welcome. Please come in, I have tea made." Yukina greeted. Greetings were exchanged and they sat around the table waiting for Genkai, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama was nervous yet very happy that he gets to see Yusuke again. He knew that Hiei was to but covering it up as the others got closer.

Yusuke almost ran off when he felt Kurama and Hiei's ki but knew that they could already feel him. Running from them was not an option anymore. 'Damnit! This is what Grandma had planned. I swear if she makes them do anything... unpleasant she is so dead.' He thought glaring at the back of Genkai's head.

Upon opening the door Kurama and Hiei looked that way. Yukina was just setting the last cup of tea on the table. "Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled and pushed his way in. This blocked Yusuke of his view of the two demons there to see him so he didn't yell at Kuwabara for pushing past him.

Yusuke and Genkai entered more slowly and much quieter. No one said anything for a moment, giving Kurama and Hiei the chance to look Yusuke over. It was obvious that he had been training, he was covered in sweat.

Sparkling, mysterious emerald green eyes met wide, shocked, nervous, confused brown eyes. Letting out a small grin Kurama said in a soft almost amused voice, "It's good to see you again Yusuke."


	11. Dinner Night Out

**Alright everyone I'm back with a new chapter and I'm hoping everyone will enjoy it. I can believe everyone is enjoying it so much, it makes me so happy. :D Thanks to all my reviewers and those who read it but didn't review. **

**Sorry about the wait but I'm having more trouble with this than I thought I would of...**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Dinner Night Out**

Yusuke kept watching Hiei and Kurama as they talked with their friends. he sat between them, Kurama at his left, Hiei on his right. Both held one of his hands. Hiei was talking with Yukina but stopped when she said she was going to get more tea.

Hiei took the opportunity to lean his head against Yusuke's shoulder and held his hand tighter. Feeling his face heat up Yusuke looked down at the table. When Kurama slid his arm around his waist his blushed deepened.

"Hey, Urameshi, I saw Keiko the other day." Kuwabara said. Yusuke's head snapped up and his eyes widened, "Really? You did?" Hiei and Kurama could feel him tremble under their touch. "Yea, she never saw me though. She was with some girls in the park over in the next town." Kuwabara continued.

Kurama and Hiei watched Yusuke's face for any sign of sadness, regret, anything. Nothing. When Kuwa mentioned where she was his face became stoic. Hiei let go of Yusuke's hand only to place his hand on Yusuke's back. Raising his energy to a comfortable temperature Hiei rubbed small circles on Yusuke's back to soothe him. It worked.

After a moment Yusuke relaxed and leaned into Hiei's touch. Kuwabara never realized the effect it had on Yusuke to tell him that. Talking about Keiko always made him sad though now he had Hiei and Kurama to make him feel better. What would happen to him though if they decided they didn't want him?

Genkai sat to the side just watching the whole exchange. She understood now why Yusuke came over. He was frustrated and confused. "Kurama, you should bring Yusuke home and talk with him here. I'm sure there's more he needs to know." Genkai said. Yukina came back in than with more tea and some snacks as Yusuke tensed up. Kurama smiled at Genkai, "Maybe in a little bit he needs more time to adjust."

Yusuke stood up unexpectedly and everyone looked at him funny. Turning his back to everyone his hands clenched and unclenched. " I'll be outside if you need me." As he walked away Hiei spared Kurama a glance before following Yusuke. "Should we let shorty follow him? Won't Yusuke be mad?" Kuwabara asked nervously. Kurama shook his head and reached for his tea, "No, they'll be fine."

Yusuke sat down on the porch and put his head in his hands. Hiei sat down next to him, "What's wrong Yusuke?" Not sure if he could speak at the moment he just shrugged. Angry now Hiei glared at him, "That's not good enough and you know it. If you don't tell me than Kurama's going to want to know next and he wont be as nice about it as I am."

Yusuke shook his head not speaking. "Yusuke..." Hiei growled. Kurama choose that time to come out and sit next to Hiei. Seeing angry expressions on both of their faces Kurama asked. "What's going on between you two? What happened?" Hiei spoke still glaring at Yusuke, "He's keeping something important from us and he wont tell me what it is." Yusuke growled this time, "I _told _you it is none of your business." Nodding Kurama looked back at Hiei, "I think we should go home we've been here long enough."

Turning his head away from Yusuke, Hiei nodded, "Ok, fox, is he coming with us?" Yusuke stood and glared at them, "I am capable of finding my _own_ house thank you." Kurama addressed Yusuke this time, "Actually Yusuke, I was hoping you could come to my house. You don't have to stay or anything there's just something I wanted to talk to you and Hiei about. We have not fully discussed everything with you." Smiling at Kurama Yusuke nodded.

The walk was very quiet as they headed to Kurama's. Yusuke wanted to walk behind them so they couldn't see his composure or his face. Kurama and Hiei though kept turning around to check on him, as if they were afraid he was going to run off. Sighing, Yusuke knew that once he got to Kurama's more of his 'normal' life would be gone. When Kurama would talk about all these demon ways Yusuke couldn't help but feel funny.

"Yusuke, are you hungry? We could stop to get something to eat before we reach my house." Kurama said. Yusuke stopped walking causing Kurama and Hiei to stop too. The more he thought about it he wasn't sure when he ate last but didn't want to bother Kurama with paying for him. "Uh, no, that's fine. We can get something at your house or something." Yusuke said.

"Well, Hiei, it looks like we're going out to eat. Come on Yusuke, let go get some food." Kurama said. Staring after Kurama and Hiei, Yusuke knew there was no getting out of this either. "Come on guys, really, we can eat at your place Kurama. I'm not really hungry anyways." Yusuke tried protesting but Kurama would hear none of it.

Kurama took a hold of Yusuke's hand and pulled him up to where Hiei was walking, "Don't worry about it Yusuke. You can get anything and as much as you want. I don't mind really, it's no trouble at all." Hiei took his other hand when he was close enough, "That's right Yusuke, you're stuck with us for a little while tonight unless you do want to spend the night _then _you're stuck with us for the rest of the night.

In the restaurant people stared at them oddly. Yusuke was uncomfortable with the stares and kept his head down, Hiei glared at people he saw looking at them and Kurama ignored them altogether. "So, Yusuke, is there anything you want to ask about what's going on?" Kurama asked. Yusuke glanced up at him without moving his head, "Not really, well, not that I can think of off hand. Maybe later when I... we start to... progress more."

Kurama smiled glad that Yusuke was trying to accept this new way of life. The server came back over with their drinks and they all placed their food orders. When the server walked back away, Hiei, who was sitting next to Yusuke, took his hand and rubbed the back of it. "I know it's a little confusing still but we _are _glad that your trying." Hiei said knowing Kurama felt the same.

After that the conversation was directed to another topic as they ate their dinner. All during dinner people would look at them, some making loud remarks that had Hiei glaring at them, others whispered quietly among themselves. Looking at them if you didn't know who they were was quiet a sight.

Yusuke looked like a punk, though most people knew who he was. Hiei was the short goth who, didn't seem, friendly. Than there was Kurama who really stood out because of his red hair and emerald green eyes. All three of them seemed so different yet the same in a way. The silly humans just never knew what they really were or where they really came from.


	12. What Kurama Fears

**GRRRRRRR!!!!!! I so want to break this computer right now, but there's too much on here that I will never see again that stops me. It's has gotten really slow and IT DELETED HALF THIS CHAPTER SO NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE IT!!!!!!!! ****steam comes out of ears Grr!** **Anyways, I loved the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 12: What Kurama fears**

Kurama knocked on Yusuke's front door for the third time. He was alone at the moment, Hiei had to check up on things with Mukuro. He said he was going to be gone a couple days. That was almost a week ago. Now, Kurama was trying to get a hold of Yusuke.

He seemed to be avoiding him and Hiei ever since they talked after dinner last week. The day after Hiei took off and the following day Yusuke had been M.I.A. Kurama decided to knock once more before he gave up. When he turned to leave the door cracked open.

Kurama turned to see an angry looking Yusuke. "What do you want?" he growled. Kurama smiled despite the angry look and hasty attitude, "Oh, what's wrong?" Yusuke stared at him for a second before he started to close the door. Kurama stopped him, " I'm sorry that was rude of me. I'm here to see you. You wouldn't answer the phone and I got worried."

Yusuke opened the door further inviting Kurama in. Kurama was kinda surprised to find his house clean. Yusuke never seemed like the clean, neat type. Kurama went over and sat on the couch as Yusuke followed. "I would get you something to drink but I don't have anything at the moment." Yusuke mumbled. "That's fine. I ate before I came over."

The silence continued between them, Yusuke shifted uncomfortably for about the hundredth time. Kurama stood up awkwardly, "Um, I guess it was a bad time to come over. You seemed to be busy, maybe we could get together when Hiei comes back." That made Yusuke stand as well, "Hiei's not back yet?" 'That would explain Kuramas' uneasiness. He's been calling me for the last week wondering how I have been. I should have noticed _something_.' Yusuke yelled in his head.

"No, Hiei's still in Makai. I thought about going to check on him but I figured he's probably really busy. It's been a while since he was in Makai." Kurama said shrugging. Yusuke stepped closer to Kurama reaching for him but he pulled his hand back.

Kurama gave Yusuke a fake smile, "Don't worry about me I was thinking about visiting my mother be I went home." Yusuke saw the sadness, almost depression, behind the smile. He grabbed Kurama's arm before the fox could thinking about leaving, "No, your staying here. I don't really have anything to do."

Kuramas' eyes were wide when he looked back at Yusuke. When their eyes met Yusuke playfully winked at Kurama grinning.

Closing his eyes he shook his head, "No Yusuke, I really should go." Yusukes' face fell and he dropped Kuramas' arm, "If you thinks it's best." He watched sadly as Kurama left. What he didn't know was that Hiei was coming through his window and Kurama wanted to leave before Hiei got to him.

Yusuke closed his front door as Hiei came around the corner. "Hello Yusuke." Yusuke jumped at the voice and whipped his head around, "HIEI!" He paused a second, "Damn, you just missed Kurama. I could call him back if you'd like?" He turned as to head after Kurama but Hiei's next words made him stop, "Damn, how did that fox know I was here."

This caught Hiei's attention. "What are you talking about Hiei, Kurama misses you terribly, why would he run?" Hiei looked surprised at what Yusuke said. "He... never... told you?" Hiei asked slowly not sure if he understood correctly. He thought for sure Kurama would of said _something_ about what happened. "Never told me what? What the hell happened?" Yusuke was pissed that he didn't know what happened between Hiei and Kurama. That, and Hiei wasn't really saying anything about it... yet.

"Me and Kurama got into a fight. Well, it was really a misunderstanding. Kurama is just very protective, you know, because he's a kitsune." Hiei said. "You... and Kurama... fought?" Yusuke said slowly comprehending it the best he could without yelling. Hiei nodded staying silent, though casted his eyes to the ground.

Yusuke punched the wall right next to the door leaving a hole. Hiei looked u startled even though he should of expected it. "I can't do this anymore. I'm not this strong." Yusuke said, his voice cracking at the end. He slid down to the ground and let his head fall back to hit the wall. Hiei watched not knowing what to do. for him.

Kurama concealed his energy and stood outside Yusuke's door. He had jumped when Yusuke punched the wall. At first he thought Yusuke or Hiei had figured out he was out there. Than he heard Yusuke how he couldn't do it anymore and not that strong. When it got quite after that Kurama held back a sob that threatened to come up.

He went to walk away than heard movement from inside. The door moved a little and Kurama froze. After a moment he realized that Yusuke must of been standing up. "Yushuke..." Hiei whispered brokenly. He was closer to the door and Kurama heard him fairly well. "NO, DON'T!" Yusuke suddenly yelled. Kurama reached for the door knob wondering if he should see what was going on.

When he heard frantic movement than something crash Kurama didn't hesitate to open the door. He didn't see anyone in the front room and hurried to the back of the house. There, he located the reason for the crash. Hiei has tackled Yusuke to the ground and it caused a small stand with a lamp to fall over. Hiei and Yusuke looked over at him when they heard footsteps.

"Ku-Kurama..." Yusuke whispered and Hiei only stared to surprised and unsure to say anything. "Are you two alright?" Kurama asked moving closer to them. Glass from the lamp was everywhere and fortunately both didn't seemed to be injured. Hiei stood and helped Yusuke up. "Damnit, if you didn't act like such a little girl none of this would of happened." Hiei growled at Yusuke ignoring Kurama.

Yusuke turned away from both of them and whispered, "If I'm such a little girl why don't you just leave and never come back. Won't that make you happy Hiei? If I wasn't around to get in your way? And Kurama, I only caused more problems for you." When Hiei did nothing as Yusuke kept walking down the hall Kurama pushed past Hiei, the glass from the lamp going into the bottom of his feet, and ran after Yusuke.

Hiei looked down at the blood spots Kurama left and chased after them. He stopped outside of Yusuke's bedroom door, where Kurama was trying to get it open while yelling at Yusuke to just open it.

Hiei noticed the plant Kurama had trying to undo the lock. The only things stopping Kurama from unlocking it were the constant tears running down his cheeks and his almost horsed voice yelling to Yusuke.

Hiei knew he had to do something before his kitsune collapsed from all this. He grabbed Kuramas' wrists and made him stop. "Kurama, stop, don't you see it's not working. You need to calm down a little before you collapse." Hiei said.

Kurama tried to get Hiei to let go but Hiei tightened his grip. "Just let me go Hiei, remember you don't care what happens to me." Kurama said not looking at Hiei. Hiei loosened his grip slightly to stunned to say anything.

Yusuke sat in his bedroom listening to them outside his door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed facing his side wall. The door just barely visible out of the corner of his eye. 'This sucks. Now we're all fighting and...' Yusuke couldn't even finish his thought as he stood up. He walked straight over to his door ready to settle things between all of them.

He opened the door and saw Kurama struggling to get away from Hiei. He noticed the Hieis' arm was bleeding. "Hey, stop it you two." Yusuke just about shouted. Kurama and Hiei stopped as they turned to look at Yusuke. Hiei let go of Kurama and took a step back almost hitting the wall behind him.

Hiei took part of his cloak and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist. Kurama threw his arms around Yusuke's neck and pressed his face into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry, we both are. I was hoping that the fight would of been forgotten but all it did was make you suffer with us." Kuramas' body shook as another sob racked his body.

Hiei casted his eyes once more to the floor when Yusuke looked at him. Yusuke didn't miss the compassion and pleading look in his eyes though. He rubbed Kuramas' back as he addressed both of them. "Really you two, you don't have to apologize to me. I dragged myself into this besides we all know this whole fight was pretty much worthless in the first place."

He grinned at Kurama, "If only someone wasn't always jumping to conclusions before he knows what was going on." Kurama grinned back noticing the playful meaning behind it. Hiei smied as he watched Kurama nuzzle Yusukes' neck and the blush the detective got from it. "K-Kurama." Yusuke gasped. "You better get use to it Yusuke, foxes love to snuggle." Hiei teased.

Kurama and Hiei just had to laugh at the crimson blush Yusuke got.


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Hi Everyone, sorry for not updating sooner. I got a couple new reviewers and my regular reviewers. I had trouble writing this chapter because the idea I had, I lost. .; So, I wrote most of it just think of whatever. I hope it turns out ok. **

**And I promised my friend, RoseyFox, that I would say **_**please**_** check out her stories. If you need any information or confused with the stories please let her or me know and we will help you the best we can. Thanks again everyone!**

**Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out**

Kurama tried to turn over but realized that he could not move. He also felt nice and warm. "Don't even think about getting up Fox." Hiei mumbled beside him. Noticing Yusuke still sleeping Kurama whispered, "I was only trying to turn over, not get up."

The arm around his waist loosened and he was able to roll over, now facing Hiei. "Good Morning love." Kurama whispered to Hiei. After getting his morning kiss Hiei questioned Kurama. "Why didn't you come get me and drag me back?" Hiei asked closing his eyes against the pain he felt.

Kurama drew a deep breath knowing his answer would hurt Hiei more. "I-I thought... you... hated me." Kurama said the last words at almost a whisper but Hiei still heard. Kurama reached out and placed a hand on Hiei's cheek and rubbed with his thumb. Hiei opened his eyes and saw the same pain he felt in Kurama's eyes.

"Let's wake Yusuke and get some breakfast, there's something I want to do today." Kurama said. A little curious of what his fox had planned Hiei said that he would wake Yusuke. Kurama slid out of bed and gave Hiei another kiss. "Nothing to brutal love." Hiei scowled as Kurama left the room.

Looking to Yusuke, Hiei was trying to figure out how you could 'wake the dead'. Walking around the bed Hiei suddenly grinned having a great idea on how to wake him.

**. . .KURAMA. . .**

Kurama walked into the kitchen and smiled. Yusuke had actually cuddled with him and Hiei last night. Well, until he fell asleep. Going to the fridge Kurama started preparing breakfast.

"HIEI, WHAT THE HELL?!" Yusuke screamed making Kurama jump and drop a couple eggs. Hiei was now standing next to Kurama, a grin still on his face, "Yusuke's up." Kurama shook his head, "Didn't I tell you nothing brutal?" Hiei looked up at him with an innocent face, "I didn't."

Yusuke than came marching into the kitchen with what looked like a permanent blush on his face. He stormed up to Kurama, "I hope you had nothing to do with that. I could beat up Hiei again but I couldn't hurt you." Not understanding Kurama looked between the two and took a step back.

That caused him to step into the eggs he dropped. Sighing he looked at Yusuke, "What did he do?" When Yusuke's blush deepened Kurama looked accusingly at Hiei. "What? He sleeps like the dead, I had to do it." Hiei said stepping behind Yusuke. "I still don't know what you did. Tell me now." Kurama said glaring at Hiei. Hiei knew better than to not tell him. He just hoped that Kurama would laugh.

"Well, you know that Yusuke sleeps like the dead. So, I went a head and I stripped him of his clothes, which I don't know why he wears in the first place, and..." Yusuke covered Hiei's mouth with his hand and turned to Kurama, "That's it really." Kurama was about to say more but saw a familiar look in Hiei's eyes. "Alright, I'll let it go for now but I would like to know."

Hiei looked down at the floor after Yusuke moved his hand away. With a grumble that he wasn't hungry he headed for the living room. "Oh come on Hiei. Just because I'm embarrassed over it doesn't mean I didn't like it." Yusuke said. Hiei stopped and looked back at Yusuke, "I know Yusuke." The look in Hiei's eyes had both Yusuke and Kurama blushing.

"Well, let's eat because there's something I want us to do today." Kurama said putting three plates of food on the table. Remembering, Hiei went to sit at the table. Yusuke, who didn't know what Kurama was talking about, followed Hiei. Kurama was the last to sit down bringing drinks with him.

"What are we doing today?" Yusuke asked as they were eating. Hiei had no choice but to eat now but stopped. Kurama looked between them, "I thought we could go on a trip. A nice long trip to Makai for a couple of weeks." Hiei let out a small smirk, he would really enjoy that. Yusuke, on the other hand, was kind of questioning it.

"I have things here to do. I can't take _two _weeks off." Yusuke said in a stern voice. Kurama looked down at the table for a second than to Yusuke, "That's fine, I understand. We can do it some other time than." Hiei looked at Kurama, seeing the hidden sadness that he hoped Yusuke could not see.

"Can't we just go Kurama, of course we wont stay that long, just a couple days?" Hiei asked. Kurama nodded his head indifferently, "Yes we could. Though what I want us to go for we all have to go." Hiei and Yusuke shared a confused look than looked confused at Kurama.

Not wanting to worry them he smiled, "It's nothing really, we can do it another time, like I said. Sorry, Hiei, but there's something I wanted to do instead." Breakfast was quiet after that and no one looked at one another. Yusuke felt really bad, Hiei was trying to figure out what was wrong with Kurama and Kurama kept his head down feeling as if he was letting them down.

* * *

Kurama took a deep breath to calm his nervousness before knocking on the door. He waited patiently at the door trying to calm his nerves. The door finally opened and he felt like running away. "Oh, hey Shuichi, what cha doing here?" Kakota asked letting his step-brother in.

"Is mother here?" Kurama asked. Kakota tried to figure out what was wrong, there was something off in his voice. He nodded and lead him to the kitchen. "Mom, look who stopped by." Kakota said walking into the kitchen. Kurama stayed in the entry way to the kitchen waiting for his mother to turn around. When she did she gasped and ran to him.

"Oh, Shuichi, what a surprise. Is there a reason you dropped by?" Shiori asked smiling at her son. Her smile though didn't last long when Kurama could only manage a weak smile. "What happened?" Shiori asked, her voice full of concern. Even his step-brother was wondering what happened. Kurama knew that there was no backing down now.

He shifted uncomfortably, "Um... There's something important I need to talk to you about." "Alright, just let me finish cleaning up and we can talk." Shiori quickly went back to cleaning up. Kakota walked over to her, "Go talk to him. I can finish this." Shiori kissed his cheek, thanked him and dragged her son to the living room.

They both sat down on the couch facing each other. Shiori reached out and took his hand, "What's going on Shuichi?" Kurama sat there not saying anything and it was worrying her more. "Mother, do you believe that there is more than one world?" He asked still looking down. Not sure where he was getting at she answered honestly, "I do believe there is a world we go to after death."

He smiled, knowing that was true. "Do you think there is more than just our world and the spirit world?" Confused by his questions she answered each honestly trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I'm not sure what you mean Shuichi, what other world are you talking about?" One word had her silently watch her son.

"Makai."

It was quiet for a moment before Shiori asked, "Makai?" "Yes, do you believe in that?" Kurama asked. If she didn't, he wasn't sure how to prove it to her. Would he have to show her his Yoko form? He hoped not.

She looked at her sons expression but, as always, he kept hidden what he didn't want to be seen. She knew that he was waiting for her answer but she wasn't sure how to answer. Makai, it was something that she was taught was a myth now her son was acting like it was real. "No, not really." She answered.

She hard him let out a heavy sigh. "What if I said it was real and it is where I am from, in a way?" He asked looking at her. Her eyes widened and Kakotas, who was standing in the entry, did too. Shiori's voice shook as she spoke, "W-What do y-you mean?" "Mother, Kakota, I am a demon." He said looking between them.

Shiori shook her head, "No, No, NO!" Kakota immediately went to her side. Kurama started to reach out for her but decided it wasn't the best time. "My son is not a demon. Your too nice and... and... no it's not true." Shiori cried. "How about you leave for a bit Shuichi than come back and talk to her." Kakota said holding Shiori as she cried.

Kurama was tempted but decided against it. "No, I want to tell her now. Than I will leave and if she wants me back than I will other wise I'll never come back." When he said this Shiori grabbed for him, "No, you can't leave."

Kurama looked to Kakota than back to Shiori, "Alright, but there's more I want to say before you tell me to leave your life forever."

* * *

Yusuke flipped back through the channels on the TV before shutting it off. He threw the remote onto the coffee table and stood up. Hiei looked up from the kitchen table to watch him.

"What do you want to do?" Yusuke asked Hiei as he sat at the with him. Grunting Hiei swiftly looked away, "Hn. Didn't you say you had things to do. That's why we are not going to Makai. Go do your human customs, I'll be here." Yusuke looked down at the table, "I don't want to leave you here by yourself though."

Hiei stood up than and sighed, "Than I'll go look for Kurama. Tonight we will meet back here at your place. I have a feeling Kurama is doing something really foolish and might need some saving." Yusuke didn't understand the whole Kurama needed saving thing but agreed none the less.

"Alright, you go find our fox and drag him back here and I'll go get my 'human customs' done, as you put it." Yusuke said heading to the front door. He saw the slight hole he put in the wall and decided to buy something to fix that. Hiei walked behind him and before Yusuke could open the door Hiei pulled him down for a goodbye kiss and flitted away.

Yusuke knew he had things to do but couldn't seem to remember them at the time. He kept thinking about what Hiei said, 'Kurama... might need so saving.' He growled deep in his throat making the some of the people around him stare. Others were afraid and hurried away.

Kurama never said where he was going when he left. Hiei said that he was going to find him and so Yusuke thought he would help look too. Now, where would Kurama go? He groaned, 'AHHH!! Why can't I think of any place? Maybe because he gave no clue to where he was going to do or anything!"

* * *

"...Than I was shot by a bounty hunter. I was too wounded to heal myself so I brought my soul here to Ningenkai and was reborn as your son." Kurama finished telling his story, his head down. Shiori was sitting in silence next to him, Kakota, also quiet, was staring at Kurama. None of what he said made since but why would he lie?

Kurama shifted uncomfortably, "Maybe I should go, give you time to think about this." Shiori snapped out of her trance, "No, please stay. I want to hear more about this. How have you been able to keep it a secret? Why have I never known?"

Kurama knew this would of happened. He was about to answer her but there was a knock on the door that made him stop. Shiori stood almost roboticly, from not moving in such a long time, to answer the door.

That's when Kurama felt the energy on the other side. "Mother, let me get it." Shiori looked questionably but let him answer it anyways. "Hello Hiei, Yusuke." He said as he opened the door. Both men relaxed upon seeing their fox fine. The real smile on his face told them nothing bad had happened at least.

"Hiei? Yusuke? Are they your friends Shuichi?" Shiori asked coming to stand next to Kurama. He looked at her, "Yes, they are _very_ good friends of mine." Catching on to what he meant she invited them in.

Now more excited then before she went to make tea hoping she could hear about more stories of the Makai. As the tea was being heated she went to the living where her sons friends sat. Hiei sat next to Kurama on the couch and Yusuke sat in the chair closest to the couch. Shiori took the chair that was across from the couch.

"Ok, Shuichi, now tell me how I never knew you were a demon?" Shiori asked. Kurama knew that this day just become worse at the glares and growls he got from his two _friends._


	14. Finalizing the Trip

**Ok, I'm bored! I just wanted to write another chapter quickly because I keep making you all wait so long for them. I know it is short but I wanted to get this out now. Maybe I can get some ideas. Thanks for reviewing, it really helps me write more. **

**Chapter 14: Finalizing the Trip**

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Hiei yelled at Kurama when they got back to Yusuke's. He didn't understand, Kurama spent _years_ hiding his past from his family and now he tells them. Yusuke put a hand on Hieis' shoulder to calm him.

Kurama looked up at Hiei, "Was I suppose to never tell her? What would happen if we moved to Makai and I told her she could never call or come over. That I would visit every time we could. What do you think she would do?"

Kurama was not in the mood to talk about this but Hiei only kept yelling. Yusuke decided to put an end to it. "Shut up both of you! Hiei it was Kurama's choice to tell his family. Kurama I understand what your saying. Though what I really think Hiei is trying to say is that we wish you would of told us." He took a deep breath.

"We would of wanted to be there for you encase something might of happened. What if she didn't except you like she did, you would have had to bare it all alone." Yusuke said comforting Kurama.

Kurama gave Yusuke a kiss and smiled at him, "I know. I was just hoping Hiei would say it. He knows it's the truth, I really wanted you two to be there but I wasn't sure who was home." Kurama covered his mouth quickly looking at Yusuke and Hiei.

They looked at each other than back at Kurama, "What do you mean?" Kurama shook his head, "I don't want to tell my stepfather yet, my mother promised to tell him when he got back from his trip though."

Hiei and Yusuke never questioned Kurama further on what he meant. They were sure he would tell them in time. Though there was still one thing that Yusuke wanted to know, "We're moving to Makai?"

Hiei and Kurama started to laugh as Yusuke was confused as to what was so funny. He blushed and turned his back to them, "I wasn't being funny." Kurama recovered before Hiei and put his arm around Yusuke's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Yu-chan, we're being rude, aren't we?" Kurama nuzzled his neck and Yusuke's blush deepened. Hiei slid up close to his face and place a hand on his chest. "Um... What are you two doing? Is this some kind of joke, because if it is I really like this one." Yusuke said brushing his hand across Hiei's cheek.

His other around wrapped around Kurama. That's where they stayed until they fell asleep.

* * *

At around ten that night Yusuke woke up with a cramp in his side. It took him a couple seconds to remember where he was. The last thing he remember was Kurama and Hiei arguing again. 'Why do they argue so much?' He asked himself.

When he felt Hiei move he suddenly remembered his cramp, and he learned how he got it. Hiei, every time he moved, drove his elbow into his side. Yusuke groaned the next time he felt Hieis' elbow in his side.

Kurama woke hearing Yusukes' moan. "Are you alright Yu-chan?" He asked softly not wanting to wake Hiei. "No, my side hurts from Hieis' elbow and I can't move at all." Yusuke whispered back. Nodding his understanding Kurama moved to get up.

Reaching down he carefully moved Hiei so Yusuke was able to get up. Once Yusuke was moved out of the way enough Kurama carefully laid Hiei back down. Silently Kurama motioned to Yusuke to go out of the room. Both left the room quietly.

They made it safely to Yusukes' room where Kurama gave him a, rather passionate, good morning kiss. Yusuke reached for the wall behind him for support. He was **not** expecting Kurama to kiss him like that. "Nnn..." Yusuke moaned into Kuramas' mouth.

Kurama, after about a minute, pulled away and nuzzled Yusukes' neck. "You... little..." Yusuke trailed off liking the feeling of Kurama nuzzling his neck. "Barely wake up and already you two are making out." A groggy, rough voice said from the door way.

Holding a hand out for Hiei, Kurama smiled at Yusuke, "He needs to know the basics of living with a kitsune right? So, I gave him a little insight." Hiei took the hand offered to him and Kurama pulled him into a hug. "Love you Hiei." Kurama whispered. "Baka Kitsune."

Yusuke tried to move away from Kurama but Hiei grabbed a hold of him, "Not so fast detective we're not done with you. Besides I never got a morning kiss from either of you." Kurama leaned down and gave Hiei a kiss, "How's that? Now you need one from our Yu-chan."

Yusukes' eyes went wide, "Your so evil Kurama. My kisses can't always be free now." Wrong thing to say. Kurama grinned at Hiei, who also had a grin. Realizing his mistake he held up his hands as they came closer.

Stuck with no where to go Yusuke was pounced by two very excited demons. Both, he realized with a blush, were very erected. Closing his eyes tightly he wondered what he did to deserve this.

* * *

"Hey Kurama, can we go to Makai?" Yusuke asked. It had been two days and he was feeling bad about not letting Kurama go on this trip. "Sure, what for? Something happen in Toushin?" Kurama asked. They had not discussed about the Makai since that day.

"You wanted me and Hiei to go for a reason. I thought we could do that." He said indifferently. Yusuke wasn't sure what kind of response he would get for asking. Kuramas' eyes lit up with passion, "Yes! Of course we can." His excitement died a little, "You don't have to do this for my sake. If you want to do this..."

"No, no, the sooner the better. I realized I don't have to do as much as I thought I had to." Yusuke said. Hiei was smiling, glad that Yusuke decided to go on the trip. He had an idea on what Kurama wanted to show them but wasn't completely sure.

"Alright, we can go when you say your ready." Kurama told Yusuke not wanting to pressure him into going to soon. "How about we head out this weekend. That would give us a day or so to sort out what we need to before we go." Yusuke said as if he was thinking of it then.

Kurama jumped off the couch excitedly and hugged him, "Oh, Yu-chan, I love you."


	15. Trip to Makai

**I hope everyone enjoyed there Thanksgiving. Now, we have to prepare for Christmas! Oh goody! . Enjoy this chapter please. **

**Chapter 15: The Makai Trip**

Yusuke ran up to Kurama as they finished training later that night. It was starting to get dark out and they were in the forest. "Hey Kurama, how about we call it quits. We wont be able to see much else in like 5 minutes." Yusuke said looking up into the trees. Kurama nodded, "Yes that sounds about right. How about we head back to Genkai's? I'm sure Yukina is wondering where we are."

Grinning Yusuke turned to the direction of Genkai's and got ready to run. Kurama stayed where he was wondering what his lover was doing. "Race you back to Grandmas. Whoever wins gets to be master." Yusuke said and took off to Genkai's. Kurama eyes widened and he bushed as he chased after Yusuke, "That's not fair! You got a head start!"

Yusuke only laughed and ran faster, well, before he was suddenly lifted from the ground. Vines held him up until Kurama passed than he was released. Now it was Yusuke chasing Kurama yelling how that was unfair.

When they arrived at Genkai's Yusuke was just a couple steps ahead of Kurama. "YAY! I win." Yusuke cheered and ran up to the door. Before he could open it though Hiei was standing beside him with a grin on his face. "Good work Yusuke, we have him right where we need him." Kurama heard that and blushed again realizing he was going to have two masters.

"Now it's really unfair, you two already had this planned." Kurama said with a pout on his face. Yusuke grinned at Hiei before grinning even wider at Kurama, "We _had_ to you have something planned for us when he go to Makai so we had to have something for you." Kurama pout deepened as he looked at his lovers.

Than he remembered that Yoko also helped with the present and he stopped pouting and agreed, not like he had a choice, to Yusuke and Hiei's terms. Seeing their fox's sudden change they knew he was up to something more.

Inside Genkai's Yukina was waiting for her brother and his lovers to come inside. She wanted to talk to them about the trip she found out they were going on. Not only that but she was curious as to what was taking them so long but she had a feeling that something was up, just as Yusuke and Hiei thought.

Hiei was watching Kurama closely as Yusuke was questioning him on what they were going to do while in Makai. Their sly fox however wouldn't reveal his special plans just normal things. "Come on Fox, name one thing we're going to do." Yusuke said as they walked into the temple.

"Well, I wanted to show you two a good place to hunt that not many know about. We can have a wonder feast every night and I have plenty of dens in that area to sleep in." Kurama said and winked at Yukina, which was noted by Hiei.

Yusuke gave up, for now, since Yukina was waiting with tea and hot cakes. Yusuke decided to talk about something else about the trip. "Do I need to pack a lot for this? That's one thing I will dread if I have to." Yusuke sighed. Kurama shook his head, "You have stuff at Toushin right? Anything else you may bring with you."

Hiei remembered Kurama saying that the trip was going to be a week or two. "What are we going to be doing for almost two weeks? Not only that but can you afford that much time off?" Hiei asked. Yusuke and Yukina never really gave much thought about that and listened as Kurama answered.

"Yes, I afford that much time off. It was Yusuke I was worried about at first but I found a way to solve that problem. Besides, there is plenty of things to do in two weeks in Makai Hiei. You've lived there, there is so much more to do than Ningenkai. Also, there's no law against killing a couple bads guys here and there if we have to." Kurama said.

Yusuke, Hiei and Yukina got really quiet and stared at Kurama shocked. Kurama gave a small smile, "Sorry about that, that was rude." "Fox, is there another reason we're going to Makai?" Hiei asked softly glaring at Kurama. With a nervous smile Kurama avoided Hiei's eyes, "There is something I want to show you and Yusuke, just that's about it."

Yukina giggled knowing what Kurama was referring to. She had, after all, helped him with the idea. Kurama grinned as Yukina giggled which made Yusuke and Hiei wonder what Kurama was talking about. "Oh, Kurama, when are you leaving anyways?" Yukina asked. Looking at Yukina to avoid his lovers glances he answered, "I believe in the morning though I was hoping for tonight."

It started to get late and Kurama was ready to go to Makai by himself. Though he knew that Yusuke would feel more comfortable going in the morning and he would do anything to keep his lovers happy. Kurama walked out front of the temple by the stairs and looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and the moon was coming up.

There was also a cool breeze coming through so he decided to stay out there. Looking around he decided to jump onto the roof. When he landed he noticed another person also up there. Before he could reach into his hair a voice stopped him. "Hey there Kurama."

Blinking it took him a second to recognize the voice, "Botan?" She walked closer to him, "Yep, it's me! I came to see Genkai and Yukina because Koenma-sama gave me some time off." Kurama smile and nodded his understanding.

Botan looked over Kurama thinking something was different about him. Seeing her staring he blushed and looked towards the sky. "Kurama? You out here?" Yusuke yelled in a whisper. Genkai would cook him for breakfast if he wasn't quiet. Going to the side of the roof Kurama called to Yusuke, "Up here."

Not long after Hiei joined them on the roof. He had heard them all talking and wanted to know what was going on. Especially since Botan was there. Usually that meant trouble, he was glad that she was on vacation for a bit though. Also glad that she could spend time with Yukina since him, Kurama and Yusuke were leaving.

Around three in the morning Kurama told everyone that he wanted to get to bed. Yusuke and Hiei caught on and bid Botan a goodnight before slipping inside for a moment. Once inside Kurama and Yusuke grabbed there things and the three of them took off for Makai.

Finding the portal was a little difficult in the dark but with Hiei's Jagan it made it easier. They made it to the portal by three thirty. Kurama was the first to go through followed by Yusuke then Hiei last. "Alright, I have a den near by that we can stay in. In the morning we can explore more." Kurama said leading them to a den. Yusuke looked at Hiei, "Have you been to one of his dens?" Hiei looked at Yusuke for a second before responding, "Only Kuronue."

Yusuke, with an evil smirk, ran up to Kurama as they walked to one of the many famous Yoko Kurama dens.


	16. Kurama's Surprise

**Ok, I wrote a lot of this during school so I had to just type it up. I don't know how long to drag this out but it might be a couple more chapters. So, this might just turn out to be 18 chapters. Then I can start working on the squeal to _My Child How Do You Think You Came To Be _for those who read that.**

**Oh and Christmas Break is coming so I should have more time to write. I know the week of Christmas I'm going to be taking care of my grandmas dog and she said I could use her laptop while she is gone. So, maybe I can write another chapter then.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: Kurama's Surprise**

Yusuke was sitting on the futon that was at the back of the den. Hiei was standing about three feet to his left near a table. Kurama left for a bit and Yusuke and Hiei were waiting for him to come back. Yusuke watched every move Hiei made.

Hiei shifted uncomfortably at the detective's stare. Getting annoyed Hiei looked at Yusuke and was about to yell but stopped when he saw the distant look in his eyes. Taking a step closer Hiei whispered brokenly, "Yu-Yusuke...?"

He blushed realizing he was caught. Hiei sat down next to him and reached for him. "What's wrong Yusuke? You look lost about something." Yusuke leaned against Hiei and let out a heavy sigh. This time Hiei blushed when Yusuke started nuzzling his neck.

They stayed just like that. Hiei had forgotten what he asked Yusuke, thinks to Yusukes' 'distraction'.

Almost an hour later Kurama showed up. He smiled when he noticed they both had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms. With a huge smile he removed a slip a paper from his tunic and set it beside the bed.

Through it was only mid afternoon Kurama felt tired as well. Laying next to Yusuke's other side was he was in between him and Hiei, Kurama feel asleep. He didn't realize hoe tried he was exactly.

When he awoke Hiei was sitting beside him and Yusuke was pacing the den. Kurama reached out to touch Hiei's hand. When Hiei realized that Kurama was really awake he look at Yusuke, "I told you he would wake up."

Yusuke rushed to Kurama's side, as Hiei put an arm around his shoulders. "Damnit Kurama, you scared the hell out of us! This better just be a joke." Yusuke growled. Confused Kurama kept his eyes on Yusuke, "What joke love?"

Holding up the piece of paper Yusuke growled, "This joke.' "Fox, we thought someone had hurt you. When you wouldn't wake up it made us even more worried." Hiei said.

_When Yusuke Urameshi of Toushin mates with Hiei Jaganshi of __Alaric the two kingdoms will join together. There is also concern of Lord Yusuke and Lord Hiei mating with Yoko Kurama. He is in danger of being erased for being involved with Makai Lords. We hope that he will be eliminated before Lord Yusuke and Lord Hiei mate._

"Who wrote this Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know. I found it last night when I went to finish up the surprise for the two of you." Kurama said making sure to cover the sadness in his voice. He knew he had to distract him it was the only way to...

Yusuke jumped up, "That's right! You had a surprise for us. How could I forget?" Hiei and Kurama jumped when he did. Hiei brushed his hand across Kurama's arm to get his attention. "How about we go see this surprise you have planned. That is why we came here in the first place right?"

They got ready and aro0und mid-afternoon they headed out. Kurama, of course, led them into a forest. Hiei and Yusuke looked questionably at each other wondering why they were headed into a forest. Trusting Kurama though, they went along.

They walked for about another twenty minutes before they started to come to a clearing. Kurama stopped before you could see into the whole clearing. Turning to his lovers he grinned. "Alright I want you both to close your eyes and take my hand. No peeking till I say so okay?"

He started to lead them into the clearing. The only way Yusuke and Hiei could tell was by the sunlight that got brighter against their eyelids. Kurama walked them to what they believed was the middle of the clearing before stopping.

"Alright," Kurama shifted so he was in between them, "you can open your eyes."

Botan was unsure of what happened to her friends. They all acted very strangely before they disappeared into the night. She realized they had left that night after talking to her and wondered where they went.

She went to look for Genkai or Yukina but they seemed to disappear too. Sighing in frustration she decided to go back to Reikai and hopefully get answers from Koenma. She summoned her oar and headed back to Reikai.

When she arrived she went straight to Koenma's office and barged right in. "Koenma sir, where did Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei go?" She waited for him to look up from his paper work.

His head snapped up, "They're gone?!" Botan sighed again and nodded. Koenma, wondering where they had gone, questioned Botan. She proceeded to tell him all about her encounter with them and when they left.

Grinning he turned to his TV, "Let's find out where they have gone." Botan and Koenma's eyes widened when they saw where they were. "Koenma sir, was that there before?" Botan asked eyes glued to the screen. She barely saw Koenma shake his head his eyes also not leaving the screen.

Yusuke and Hiei opened their eyes but squinted at the sun. Hiei recovered first ad stared in awe at the sight before him. When Yusuke saw he couldn't contain himself, "What the hell?!" Kurama blushed, "Surprise."

They were staring at a large tree house with a another house beside it on the ground. The tree house wad held up by four large Makai trees. The house sat in the center with lots of plants holding it there.

The other house was somewhat hidden in between some bushes and in front of another large tree that gave it lots of shade. Both houses had large windows and bay doors.

Yusuke and Hiei on the other hand were speechless. After Yusuke's outburst none of them said anything. Hiei recovered first again, "Fox, is this all for us?" That something Yusuke wanted to know too.

Smiling his beautiful smile Kurama laughed, "Yes, this is all for us. It took a lot to build them but it's worth it." Yusuke ran at Kurama and swept him up in his arms and kissed him senseless. "I love you Kurama." Yusuke said kissing his lover once more.


	17. Enjoying the New House

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I'm so happy!! Well, just so you all remember there is one more chapter. It has a surprise that I hope by the end of the chapter you will know what is it. I might be done by Christmas but since I'm not sure I'll say this now...**

**Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 17: Enjoying the New House**

Yusuke walked into the tree house and looked around. Hiei was close behind as well. Kurama stood by the entrance watching them.

The entrance had led right into the main room. It had a couch, love seat and a shelf with pictures. Some were of their friends, others were just the team. Then there was individual pictures of the three of them. Kurama even had a few pictures of his mother.

There was a hallway to the right that led to two bedrooms and a bath. One bedroom you could tell was the masters because it had a king size bed and a large couch with lots of pillows. There was a shelf with good size pictures of them. One even had Yusuke being kissed by Hiei. Yusuke was blushing and wide-eyed.

The other bedroom was across the hall. It had a twin bed and a table. The room was only a spare room for when their friends came to visit. Both rooms had one large window.

On the other side of the main room was two more rooms. Kurama took Hiei's hand and led him into the room on the right. "This is a room just for you." Kurama said.

Everywhere Hiei looked there were swords, kunai, daggers... any weapon you could think of. "These are all weapons I collected as a Yoko. I thought that you'd like it." Kurama said almost whispering. "I love it Kurama, thank you." Hiei said and kissed his fox.

Kurama let Hiei stay in the room as he brought Yusuke across the hall. "Your room was harder because I wasn't sure what to put in it." Kurama said. Yusuke shook his head, "I'm sure whatever you put in it is fine." Yusuke said.

Kurama opened the door and Yusuke almost fell backwards. In the room was many different toys. Toys to tie up a more then willing fox and even some to use on his dragon. When Hiei peeked into the room after Yusuke he blushed and moved away from the room.

"So, do you like the tree house?" Kurama asked. Yusuke and Hiei both nodded and, in their own ways, said that it was perfect for them. "Kurama?" Yusuke said before they left the tree house. "Yes Love?" Yusuke glanced around, "Don't you have a room just for you?"

Kurama shook his head, "I don't need one. I have plenty of dens in the area with all my special things." Yusuke looked over at Hiei and shared a nod. "We'll make a special room for you." Yusuke said with determination.

They spent the night in the tree house. Yusuke was up most the night wondering what he do for his fox's special room. As the sun started to raise he decided to give up and get some sleep.

Before he could though Kurama found him. "Oh Yusuke, what are you doing up?" Seeing his droopy eyes and the clothes he wore from the day before Kurama dragged him to the bed. "You need sleep. Come on, I'll lay down with you."

Yusuke had no choice but to lay down as Kurama laid behind him. Pulling him against his chest Kurama put his arm around his waist. Feeling the material of Yusuke's shirt rub against his bare chest Kurama made a quick decision.

He slowly started to pull up the material of the shirt and lifted his lover to pull it off. When Yusuke's shirt was off the detective made himself more comfortable against Kurama's chest.

Hiei woke first when he turned and the sun hit in straight in the eyes. He sat up and looked around for Yusuke. He figured that Kurama was already up getting something to eat. He blinked a couple times when he saw both Kurama and Yusuke sleeping.

Hiei reached over and shook Kurama, "Fox..." Kurama stirred and opened his eyes. Hiei sighed in relief, "Are you alright?" Detaching himself for Yusuke Kurama sat up, "Yes I'm fine love. Did something happen?"

Hiei slipped out of bed and circled the bed until he was standing by Kurama. Kurama's eyes followed him curious as to what was going on. "Nothing happened. I thought maybe you were hurt because you never sleep this late." Hiei said then looked at Yusuke.

Hiei was wondering when Yusuke came to bed. Then he wasn't sure how he got between himself and Kurama. Knowing what Hiei was wondering Kurama reached out and brushed back some of Yusuke's hair. "He was up all night. When I got up earlier this morning I found him in the living room. He was just heading to bed." Kurama paused and looked back at Hiei, "I laid down with him and I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry I worried you."

Kurama and Hiei made brunch and Yusuke stayed asleep. They agreed to wake him when they were done making brunch. Hiei sat the last plate down on the table, "I'm going to wake Yusuke." Kurama nodded and pulled the rabbits from the fire.

Before Hiei could reach the bedroom Yusuke came walking out. "Good Morning Hiei. What smells so good?" Yusuke asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Hiei wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed one ear to his Mazaku's chest. Yusuke automatically wrapped his arms around Hiei.

"We made lunch for you." Hiei said leading Yusuke to the table as Kurama came in with the rabbits. "Good Morning My Love, did you sleep well?" Kurama asked giving Yusuke a kiss. He nodded as he took a rabbit from Kurama.

Brunch went slowly for the lovers as they didn't talk much. Kurama kept fidgeting and sighing. Hiei looked kinda annoyed from it and Yusuke had no idea what was going on. When he was done with his food Kurama stood and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Kurama?" Yusuke whispered to Hiei. Hiei blushed slightly and glanced to the kitchen door. "It's a Kitsune thing." Yusuke looked at the door too, "Then it will only happen to him? What is happening to him by the way?"

"It's not it will only happen to him... it will happen to us but not as soon." Hiei said. Yusuke was getting annoyed because he still didn't know what Hiei was talking about. "I'll tell you later." Hiei said. Before Yusuke could do or say anything else Kurama walked back in.

Hiei couldn't meet Kurama's eyes without blushing and Yusuke was now kinda nervous. Kurama knew that Hiei understood what was going on but not Yusuke. Not one to keep quiet Yusuke had to ask. "Kurama, what the hell is wrong with you? You and Hiei are starting to scare me."

Glancing at Hiei, Kurama gave a half-hearted glare and turned back to Yusuke. "What Hiei was referring to is something all demons go through. Kitsune's are only more sensual about. You probably have heard of it before. You see Yusuke it's almost time for demon mating season."

Yusuke's eyes widened and he blushed a crimson red. "Are you saying you want all of us to mate?" With an awkward nod Kurama nodded and Hiei blushed. "How do we all mate together?" Yusuke asked looking down at the table in front of him.

Grinning Kurama took his hand, "We can show you instead of telling you." Hiei looked at Yusuke hopefully. When he gave the slightest nod he was yanked from the table and Kurama and Hiei dragged him to the bedroom.


	18. Finally Mated

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating sooner but I had to finish Christmas shopping and prepare to live at my Grandmas for a week. So, now I'm at my grandmas, using her laptop, and decided to update. **

**Again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for sticking with me through this story. I hope to have my next one out by New Years but it'll be hard!**

**Chapter 18: Finally Mates**

Yusuke looked at Kurama nervously then looked pleadingly at Hiei. It has been a week since Kurama brought up the idea of mating and Yusuke was nervous about it. He loved Kurama and Hiei but still was unsure about this 'mating' Kurama spoke of.

Yusuke took Hiei's hand and started leading him to the bedroom, "Give me a moment with Hiei." Not waiting for an answer Yusuke closed the bedroom door behind him. Hiei looked at Yusuke confused, "What's wrong?"

Yusuke sat down on the end of the bed and took a couple of deep breaths before he looked at Hiei. "Why am I so afraid to mate with you and Kurama? I even more afraid to tell Kurama then you." He stopped wondering if he had already said too much.

Hiei went and stood between Yusuke's legs, "It's alright to be afraid. I too am a little afraid because I still believe that this love we share is not made for me but I'm realizing more and more how lucky I am to have both of you."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Kurama sat in the min room wondering what Yusuke wanted to talk to Hiei about. What if Yusuke wanted to leave and was hoping Hiei could help him sneak out? Or what if he only wanted to mate to Hiei and not him, or the other way around? Just thinking about it made Kurama dizzy and ill.

"Kurama are you alright?" Yusuke asked emerging from the bedroom. Kurama was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His face was pale and his breathing heavy. When he heard Yusuke's voice I made him jump, "What?" Hiei looked at Kurama concerned as well.

Yusuke sat next to Kurama and rubbed his back. "You ok? You look really pale." Shaking his head Kurama looked at up, "I'm fine, just thinking too much is all." Hiei hid his smile as he watched them.

Yusuke also hid his smile wanting to make Kurama think there was something wrong. Kurama looked between Hiei and Yusuke realizing that they barely looked at each other and they looked mad.

"What happened? Is there something wrong?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei. Hiei, too Kurama, looked the maddest. "No, everything's fine. Yusuke was just having trouble understanding the idea of mating." Hiei said. Yusuke glared at Hiei, he didn't want Kurama to know _that._

Shocked Kurama looked over at Yusuke speechless. Yusuke looked away embarrassed. Of all things Kurama was thinking about he never thought about that. Mating was something Hiei and himself have known about their whole lives. He forgot that Yusuke was new to this.

"Oh Yusuke, why didn't you say something before this?" Kurama said. Yusuke still couldn't look at Kurama, "I was…" He willed himself to say the last word, "…afraid." Kurama drew him into a big hug and kissed his cheek.

Yusuke wanted to get pay back on Hiei for making Kurama be so concerned over him. "Kurama, Hiei, I think I'm ready. I understand what it means to mate with both of you. I also think that Hiei needs to have a real family." Yusuke said.

Kurama's eyes had tears in them as he hugged Yusuke tighter. Hiei blushed at Yusuke's last comment and walked up too them. "I guess this means we become a true family?" Hiei asked. Laughing happily Kurama hugged Hiei too.

That night Hiei and Kurama were sitting in bed waiting for Yusuke to come out if the bathroom. When he walked out he blushed realizing they were all just in their boxers. "Are you coming to bed with us Yu-chan?" Kurama purred seductively.

Just knowing what they wanted to do to him made him hard, in more ways then one. Kurama slid over closer to Hiei and padded the spot where he just was, inviting his lover to join them.

Hiei groaned when Kurama's hand slid down his thigh, this made Yusuke shiver when he climbed onto the bed. "Yuuusuke…"Kurama moaned into his ear as he settled down next to him. Hiei saw Yusuke's nervous stare and reached for him.

Hiei pulled Yusuke into a kiss to get his mind off of what they were about to do. Kurama smiled at the 'distraction' and, very lightly, ran his finger tips down Yusuke's chest. Hearing the throaty moan Hiei and Kurama became really hard as well.

Yusuke pulled back from the kiss and Hiei reached for his boxers. Blushing at what Hiei was about to do, he hid his face in the croak of Kurama's neck. That's when Yusuke realized that Kurama and Hiei were already naked.

Feeling Hiei naked, hot body press up against his Yusuke blushed a deep red. When he saw the smug look on Kurama's face he knew that Kurama knew what Hiei did. This made his blush deepened. Locking with Yusuke's eyes Kurama reached down to stoke Yusuke.

Both Kurama and Hiei smiled when Yusuke's body jerked into Kurama's hand and trembled. Mortified, Yusuke tucked his head back into Kurama's neck and moaned. Hiei slipped his arm around Yusuke and together Kurama and Hiei gave Yusuke his first blow job.

As Yusuke came back down to earth from his first orgasm he was well aware that he was now in the middle of the bed. Before he could wonder how he got there he Hiei kissed him briefly then kissed down his neck and onto his chest.

Kurama, on the other hand, was whispering soothing words into Yusuke's ear as his hand travel back between the detectives legs. Distracted by Hiei's mouth and Kurama's soothing words Yusuke barely felt the figures that started to probe him.

He moaned in slight discomfort at first then moaned once Kurama found a rhythm. Hiei lifted his head off Yusuke's chest causing him to squirm then moan when he realized Kurama's fingers never left him.

Hiei moved so he was on top of Yusuke. When Kurama moved Yusuke red face was fully revealed. Hiei took his hand and turned Yusuke's head so he was facing him. Closing his eyes Yusuke tried to look away from Hiei. "Look at me Yusuke." Hiei cooed. Slowly opening his eyes again he groaned, Kurama had removed his fingers to prepare Hiei now.

When the three slippery fingers started to slid into him Hiei threw his head back with a loud moan. There was also a trace of pain somewhere in the moan so Kurama stilled his fingers for a moment. When Hiei made eyes contact with Yusuke Kuramas' fingers started to move.

Once Yusuke and Hiei were prepared Kurama positioned himself over Hiei. With a little guidance Hiei was at Yusuke's entrance. When Hiei started to slide inside him Yusuke couldn't hide his blush as he let out a moan. Kurama, at the same time, pushed inside Hiei.

Hiei let out a moan as well as Kurama stretched him. Yusuke's hands balled into fists and his head thrashed back and forth. "Hiei…oh Hiei…" Yusuke moaned when Hiei filled him. Hiei and Kurama moaned as well as Kurama set a steady pace.

As Kurama rocked back and forth Hiei and Yusuke's moans got louder until they just about screamed when their prostate was hit. When it was hit again Hiei cried out and Yusuke let out a weak cry.

Kurama couldn't hold out much longer. He could tell Hiei was in the same position as the fire demons body had begun to tremble. Yusuke seemed to have already released though he could come at any moment as well. Feeling another tremble from Hiei Kurama's mind came back to the task at hand,

Yusuke came first crying out his release as Hiei's teeth sank into his neck. Hiei came next crying out as well though his teeth pulled out of Yusuke's neck in a painful pleasurable way as Kurama's teeth came down on Hiei's neck as well.

Kurama came last and Hiei cried out again as he collapsed onto Yusuke. Kurama held himself up and pulled out of Hiei. Hiei, with help from Kurama, settled beside Yusuke.

Yusuke laid there unmoving as he heard one of his mates leave the bed. A moment later he felt a cool cloth rubbing across his body. He wasn't sure which one was doing so but he had a good feeling that it was Kurama. 

The next morning Kurama woke up and saw Yusuke but no Hiei. Confused he made sure Yusuke was ok before going to look for Hiei. His search didn't last long when he heard noise from in the bathroom.

Going over he knocked softly on the door, "Hiei, can I come in?" There was a brief pause before he heard an "ok" from Hiei. Walking in he saw Hiei preparing a bath. "Hiei, were you going to bathe alone?" Kurama asked looking at the almost filled tub.

Shaking his head Hiei mumbled, "I was about to come wake you both up. I thought I nice bath would do before you claim Yusuke and I claim you." Reaching for Hiei Kurama wrapped him in a hug, "Welcome to the family Hiei."

Yusuke stood in the doorway watching them. He smiled when he heard Kurama welcoming Hiei to the family. Deciding to make his presence be shown he stepped into the bathroom. "A bath sounds good right now."

Giving Hiei a deep kiss Kurama stood and walked over to Yusuke, "Welcome to the family as well Yusuke." Giving his another mate a deep kiss Kurama was glad they decide to mate.

Hiei rushed into Yusuke's arms when Kurama moved to check the tub. "See Hiei, I said that we'd make a good family. By the way, you were incredible last night." Hiei blushed and nipped at the mate mark on Yusuke's neck.

It didn't take long for three horny demons to clean up the mess from the night before and start a new one. By the middle of the afternoon all three of them made two mate marks on their necks. After they were all mated to each other Yusuke suggested another bath, though this time he wanted to go to the pond.

Kurama and Hiei quickly agreed and they played all the way to the pond.

**FIN!!!!**


End file.
